Sensuality
by reviee
Summary: 100 smut stories. for LJ's 100lover community. SMUT TWENTY-TWO: AU. SasuSaku. Because it's her job, Sakura will do whatever he pleases.
1. pull over, miss!

**sensuality**

* * *

**title: **Pull Over, Miss.**  
author: **SHINIGAMI to TENSHI (reviee on LJ)**  
rating: **M**  
dedication: **SASUSAKU FC ON NF FORUMS.**  
prompt: **_#024: _Handcuffs**  
summary: **SasuSaku. AU. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm gonna have to give you a ticket for speeding." His smirk was so hot right now – and I thought that having a policeman for fiancé was good because you didn't get tickets.**  
a/n: **For LJ's _lover100 _challenge. I CLAIM SASUSAKU HAHA. xDD well, I claim the Table C for SasuSaku. Which is… dumdumdumdum… sexual prompts lawl. xD For all the pervs (ehem, you know who you are) in the SasuSaku FC.

* * *

Sakura drove along the road, humming quietly to herself while the talk show host on her radio station rambled away. What she _didn't _notice was the sign that said 40 km/hr. sign on the side of the road. And driving at 70 km/hr., she was getting one hell of a ticket.

And unbeknownst to her, the photo radar clicked.

-

"Man, this is _crazy_. All these speeding cars? How are we supposed to look through all these pictures and send them a ticket!?" Naruto screams, frustrated about the situation.

"Just do it, Dobe." another voice told him, and a groan sounded from the blond.

They each had a computer, filled with pictures of cars and their license plates on it. Sasuke, looking through a few, noticed _one _particular car that he recognized. He smirked, and took out his phone. It was _2:40_. He could get to their house in ten minutes – just when she would go into her car to go to Ino's.

"I'm going out, Dobe," he smirked. "Take care of the photos."

"HEY! WHAT!? I AM NOT. COME BACK HERE BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA GET FIRED! _FIRED_, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WON'T COME BACK HOME WITH MONEY FOR YOUR SWEET, _SWEET _SAKURA-CH—" the door slammed.

-

Sakura got out of her house, swinging her keys on her index finger. She was going to have her daily chat with Ino, who was about a week pregnant with Shikamaru's kid. _Tch,_ she thought, _getting pregnant before me… _

Starting her car, she backed out of the driveway and started driving. Not long after, there was ringing in her ears. She turned and saw flashing lights – a police car. She pulled over.

A police officer got out, his head down. She rolled down her window, and as soon as she did, she was met with onyx eyes. Onyx eyes of her _lover _to be more specific.

"Miss, sorry to pull you over but," he started with his silky, husky voice. "but you were speeding."

She looked at him skeptically. She _just _started with the road – she couldn't have gone over thirty. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? I was _so _not." She gave him a sly smile.

"Can you get out of your car, please, Miss?" Sasuke asked, looking into her car _like _a police officer.

She got out of her car.

When she looked him in the eyes again, she was slammed against the side of her car and had lips devouring her own. Her eyes widened before she succumbed to his touch, and ran her hands through his hair; rubbing his scalp in slow motions.

Then she felt something click on her wrists. She looked up to Sasuke. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, Miss."

Sakura stared. "…_Sasuke _– WHAT!?"

Sasuke smirked and looked at her. "Come. with. me." He pushed her a bit, and pushed her into his police car.

They arrived at their house moments later.

-

With her hands still bound, Sasuke unlocked the door. She walked in with a quizzical look, but followed him. He lead them to their _bedroom_.

"Sasuke-kun, can I please ask what we're doing in our house?"

He smirked. He moved slowly towards her, backing her into a corner of their bedroom. "Well, Miss Haruno," he slowly whispered, dragging his nose from the bottom of her neck to her jaw. "_you _were caught speeding by photo radars. Do you know what that means?"

She stayed silent.

"That means you have to _pay_." Of course, you were supposed to pay a fine… like, _money _but… when she looked at Sasuke again, he had slammed his lips on hers again.

His hands went to her bound hands, and brought them over her head. His tongue swirled in her mouth, making her moan and wiggle under his touch. With one hand still holding her bound wrists, he tossed off her shirt, and unclasped her bra.

His lips left hers as she laid her head against the wall, panting. Sasuke's head trailed down her neck, to her chest – all the while pressing his lips softly to her smooth skin. His lips twitched into a smirk when he felt a harder part of her skin. He engulfed the bud with his mouth, running his teeth around it. She arched her back, pressing more of her mound into his mouth.

His lips swirled around the pink tip of her breast. Under his touch, she moaned and ran her hands through his hair.

Sasuke brought her bound hands down, pressing them against the front of her pants. Dazed, Sakura looks at him. He smirks and turns her over, pushing her up against the wall. "You'll have to come for some questions, Haruno-san," he whispers against her ear.

Quietly, she mutters, "Asshole,"

He chuckles and turns her back around. "I heard that." Quickly, he smashes his lips on hers once again. His hands slipped down and hooked his fingers on the edge of her pants and panties. Roughly, he slipped them down. Sakura, in a dazed state, stepped out of them.

"Y-Your… your clothes, Sasuke-kun," she stuttered, eyeing him up and down. He was fully clothed. Sasuke quickly discarded his clothes while Sakura watched him with hungry eyes.

Pressing himself to her again, he smirked. A small gasp, bordering to a moan, escaped her lips. She could feel his raging hard-on against the inside of her thigh and man, was it _hard_. "Sa… Sasuke-kun…" she murmured against the skin of his neck.

His left hand wandered downwards, giving her breasts a good squeeze before trailing the curve of her waist until he reached her hips. Both of his hands held her hips in place, before one of his hands went to wander. His fingers pressed against her opening, as she let out a whimper.

She was already wet – dripping, actually.

His finger slowly pushed in. She let out a small cry as his fingers prodded inside of her. He moved his finger, pumping her as her juices ran down his hand. With her head thrown back, moans erupted from her throat. His head rested against her chest as he savoured the feeling of her wrapped around his finger.

His pace was getting faster. Her hips moved, grinding against his hand to make his finger go deeper. He inserted another finger – pushing it in deep and hard.

"Ah! S-Sa…. SASUKE-KUN!" Her juices came violently, soaking his hand in her essence. Giving her another kiss, he picked her up and lay her flat on her back on the bed.

The handcuffs didn't come off.

His mouth instantly came down on her nipple again. Sucking, nipping –devouring her breast in his mouth. His name came out softly, moaning. Very softly, as if she was in a daze. A spell.

His mouth trailed downwards; kissing the valley between her breasts, under her breast and down, down her flat stomach and onto her womanhood. His tongue came out, flicking the flesh – making her moan loudly. Slowly, his tongue went inside of her – enjoying the sensation of her walls closing in on his tongue. Her cum dripped into mouth; and he was tasting her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" she moaned, her handcuffed hands on the back of his head, urging him deeper into her.

The tip of his tongue lapped up any juice that came pouring down. He stroked her. Her head was thrown back, grinding her hips against his mouth to create more friction. She was so close—…

"Ahhhh ~ SASUKE-KUNNNN!"

Her juices came flooding into his mouth as he drank them down greedily. His grip on her outer thighs tightened, signaling her not to move. When he had his fill, he looked up at her. Her handcuffed hands still around his neck, she pulled so that his lips collided with hers.

"Mmmm…"

As their tongues danced, his hips began moving – rocking slowly in and out of her. She whimpered into their kiss. In between, she whispered, "F—Faster…Sas—Ahhhh~"

His hips began to thrust faster, as she continued crying out; her handcuffed hands gripping onto one shoulder. Her nails dug into his pale skin, and he hissed in pain and continued to thrust into her harder.

"Ahh… Sasu—Ahhh…Ohhh! SASU—"

His lips covered hers in a lip-bruising kiss as she came. Her walls gripped him tightly as he continued to thrust hard into her – his brows furrowed together in pleasure.

After a bit more, he exploded inside of her. He collapsed next to her, panting.

"Errr, Sa—Sasuke-kun?" she turned her head to face him. He turned also, his face sticky with sweat. "Ca—Can you take off those handcuffs?"

"…No."

* * *

**a/n: **I don't know how I'm supposed to pull out 100 lemons for this. I've lost my touch homg. D: Enjoy~


	2. good morning, darling!

**sensuality

* * *

**

**title: **Morning, Darling!  
**author: **SHINIGAMI to TENSHI (reviee on LJ)  
**rating: **M  
**dedication: **to all those perverted reviewers (:  
**prompt:** _#034:_ Cuddle  
**summary: **SasuSaku. Sakura always loved to cuddle – but Sasuke, on the other hand, had other plans.  
**a/n:** Ughh, guys, I haven't written a lemon in so freakin' long. With my hiatus and homework and all, I haven't even _read_ a good lemon in a while. FMLL! Well, I can live without lemons. And of course, there are those people who are ten times better than me at lemons. Check them out, alrightt? (I recommend ) Haha. (:

* * *

Sunday mornings – they were the best. You got to sleep in from all that tiring partying or _whatever_ you were doing last night. There's just something so _soothing_ about Sunday mornings. And of course, Sunday mornings allowed certain – or most – people to become lazy and spoil them for just _one_ morning.

Sakura personally loved Sundays morning, _especially_ after she moved in with Sasuke – her boyfriend of three years and fiancée of two months. Because, really, who _wouldn't _want to cuddle for an hour or two with the handsomest man in Konoha?

Her eyes fluttered open quickly. She winced when the sunlight hit her eyes and turned to her side, where Sasuke lay asleep peacefully. She smiled – she loved it when Sasuke was asleep. He would look so peacefully, unlike when he was awake and frowning _all the freaking time._ She traced the lines of his face, wanting to giggle when he lightly shook his head.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. This was _her_ Sunday morning.

She jumped when a hand came up to touch her hair. A groan emerged from deep within Sasuke's throat. Titling her head up, Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa," he grunted.

From the side of his waist, she reached for his hand. Sasuke didn't like excessive physical contact, but Sakura was _definitely_ the exception. They held hands for a bit, but then Sasuke made a move to get out of the bed.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "You have to stay!"

He gave her a look. She gave him a look back. "Why?"

Her lips turned down into a pout. "Because, Sasuke-kun, it is _Sunday_ morning! And so, you need to _stay!" _

Sasuke stopped moving and sighed as she tightened her hold on him. His nostrils filled with her intoxicating scent, the curves of her body pressing into his side, her legs overlapping his, making him much too conscious of her—

His hand started slipping down her waist, towards her bottom.

Sakura slapped his hand away. "Sasuke-kun!"

He scowled. "What?" he looked at her. "You let me touch you yesterday,"

She blushed and looked away. "No," she returned. "This is a Sunday morning – we're going to _relax._" She smiled at him. "Okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine," he smirked. "We'll go gently."

Sakura gasped – in one tug he had pulled down her (very thinly strapped) night gown and had a hand furiously rubbing her breasts. A moan came out of her mouth.

She bit her lip – Sunday mornings were supposed to be _relaxing_, doesn't he get it! – and fought back an even louder moan when his mouth started playing with her nipples. But when his teeth grazed her bosom, she let out nice, long moan that Sasuke smirked at.

"Ready?" he inquired with a devilish glint in his eyes.

She didn't even look at him when he stuck a hand down her panties, his fingers leaving a hot trail of desire and _want_ in their wake. She moaned again, throwing her head back and arching her back against him.

Growling, he ripped her panties at the side, throwing them aside. She felt her womanhood come in direct contact with the fabric of his shorts and instantly felt more aroused – because she was just _that_ much closer to Sasuke now.

His fingers worked _magic_on her. She felt so up there and heavenly. She came to her first orgasm not long after he added a third finger. She gave him a sweet smile before she took his hand gently and inserted it in her own mouth.

Sakura moaned lusciously, and it just hardened Sasuke's cock even more.

Realizing he still had his shorts and boxers on, she swiftly tugged them down – revealing her target. She licked her lips because, really, his member looked bigger and thicker. But really, Sasuke thought _she_ looked a bit more appetizing.

He lowered his head down before throwing her two legs over his shoulders and burying his face in her womanhood. Sakura _screamed_ in pleasure. He smirked between her lips then continued to tongue-fuck her.

She came to her second orgasm, screaming, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked a bit more satisfied than he had fifteen minutes ago. He crushed his lips that were coated with her juices to hers. She wrapped her arms and legs around him – tongues wrapping around each other. His manhood was now throbbing right outside her entrance.

He released her mouth, breaths mingling with each other. He smirked before swiftly but _gently_ entering her. She threw her head back with a sensual, "Ah!"

Sakura bit her lip as he continued ramming into her. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, oh my _god, _Sasuke-kun," she chanted.

He closed his eyes – god, she was so _tight._ Her walls wrapped around his member, squeezing him and bringing him closer to the edge every time. "Sasuke-ku—ah!—n, look—ahh!—me… ooh!"

On command, he opened his eyes and they stared at each other intently. She continued to bite her lip, and with her cheeks flushed pink – he thought she looked the best when he was going in and out of her tight pussy.

Finally, they both came in total bliss.

After a few moments of relishing the pleasure, Sasuke made a move to go to the bathroom. Sakura held his hand. "No, Sasuke-kun!" she pouted. "Again!"

He smirked.

* * *

**a/n: **_God, _I didn't think I could write this. But I did! What do you guys think?


	3. sin city

**sensuality**

* * *

**title:** sin city  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #23: masturbation  
**summary:** "Touch yourself, Sakura," Sasuke whispered.  
**a/n:** I don't even know... I'm back though! LOL

* * *

It was a flurry of touching and kissing. He touched her like no one ever has, and kissed her like she meant something to him. Her heart was beating so hard. Her breathing was labored and her hands went to his ass.

Sasuke's head on her chest. His mouth engulfed her pink nipple. His tongue swirled around it. The warmth of his mouth threw her over the edge. Her skin was tingling. Her whole body was tingling.

Sakura's hands went to his hair. She moved them in circular motions, beckoning him to continue. She never wanted the pleasure to stop. She wanted more.

He stopped. He went back up to her and kissed her hard. Sasuke's hands traced her sides and gripped her hips. She wanted him; she wanted him so bad.

"Fuck me, Sasuke-kun," she moaned. "Nnng, I want you so bad...!"

His finger rubbed her clit. "Ahhh-! Sasu-oh, Sasuke, nnngg..." he rubbed harder and harder. His motions increased in speed.

He stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?" she asked, watching him. He was looking at her with curious eyes,

Sasuke sat in between her legs while she was laying down. He watched her pussy. Her eyes darted away, to the empty side of the bed where they weren't occupying space.

"Touch yourself, Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura hesitated, but her fingers slowly went to her pussy. They lightly rubbed against her clit. Moans erupted from her mouth. She knew exactly where to touch; exactly when to apply more pressure. With frantic movements, she stuck her index and middle finger into her mouth to lubricate them. Then she stuffed them into her opening.

"AHHH-!" she screamed in ecstasy. "Mmmm, nng, ohhh fuck!"

Sakura's fingers moved quickly. A squelching sound came from her vagina as her fingers moved in and out of the hole. Sasuke watched intensely. His dick throbbed with arousal.

"Fuck, fuck," Sakura moaned in pleasure. "I'm cummin-NNNGG!" her juices squirted all over Sasuke as she orgasmed violently.

No longer able to control himself, Sasuke buried his face into her pussy. Her sticky juices entered his mouth. His tongue lapped up every drop, but they kept coming. Her hand held the back of his head tightly.

When he decided he had enough, he pushed her legs open and thrust. His cock filled her as she cried out his name loudly. She threw her head back when he pulled out and thrust back in.

"You're so hot, fuck," he groaned as he continued humping her.

Sakura yelled when her second orgasm hit her. Her walls tightened around his cock. He thrust one last time before ejaculating into her.

They lay on top of each other, enjoying each other's warmth as they recovered from their orgasms.

* * *

**a/n:** That was really hot to write. Yum, SS better happen! I CAN'T WAIT FOR ROAD TO NINJA!


	4. banapple

**sensuality**

* * *

**title:** banapple  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #31: wrong  
**summary:** SasuSaku. They shouldn't have been doing this; on her desk, in his classroom. But they were.  
**a/n:** I had to have a teacher/student fic. I couldn't resist. Next is a batman fic! LOL im just kidding. Maybe. WOULDN'T IT BE HOT THOUGH? I have to admit though, I lost the first draft to this so this one might be a bit crappy.

* * *

"THE NEW TEACHER IS HOT!" Ino shouted in the lunch room. "Damn, I swear to god, I would bang his sweet ass. He is so fucking sexy. Forehead, how lucky are we? Ugh, if I wasn't dating Sai, who oddly looks a bit like him, I would have made moves already."

"You're such a whore. If Sai heard you, he would throw a hissy fit." Sakura took a bite out of her sandwich. "Uchiha-sensei is hot though. _But_ he's totally off-limits."

"Saks, forbidden love is hot." the blonde declared with a mouthful of salad.

Karin sat down across from the two best friends. "What's up?"

"The new teacher. He's fucking hot. Forehead here thinks he's totally off limits," She waved her fork around while she talked. "but you and I both know that forbidden love is the hottest kind." She winked at the redhead for emphasis. "Too bad you and I are both taken. I bet he would've liked a threesome."

"You're such a slut, Ino." Karin stabbed a tomato. "I like it. But you're talking about my cousin."

Ino coughed loudly. "_What?_ Uchiha-sensei is your _cousin_?" The blonde took a sip of her water. "I didn't even know you were related to the Uchiha! _YOUR HAIR IS RED!_"

"YA OKAY, but I am. I don't announce it! Plus, my mom's the one related so I don't have their last name." Karin shoved a spoonful of strawberry yogurt into her mouth. "Anyway, Sasuke's the reason I met Suigetsu. I thought I told you that."

Sakura took a swig of her VitaminWater. "You said your cousin. How are we supposed to know your cousin is an Uchiha?"

"I'll introduce him to you guys if you want," Karin finished her yogurt. "I can't say he'll be nice though. Sasuke is a little bitch most of the time."

"YES! INTRODUCE US!" Ino shouted excitedly.

Sakura glared at her. Ino looked away and flipped her hair. "What? It never hurts to know hot guys!" The pinkette rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich.

* * *

The bell rang. All the students got up, while Sasuke erased the board. Ino stacked all her books on top of each other and picked them up. "You coming, Forehead?" Sakura didn't clean up her books. She still had her Calculus book open.

"I have to ask Uchiha-sensei about this question," she mumbled, flipping through the textbook. "I'll be out in a sec!"

"You can ask him when Karin introduces us," Ino grinned at her.

Sakura shot her a look. "Pig, if I meet him outside of school, I don't really want to ask him about school. Plus, it's really awkward. I'd prefer to talk to him about math inside math class."

"Okay, then!" Ino started walking towards the door. The classroom had cleared out already.

"Haruno, what are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked, looking at her. He was done erasing the board. He had a stack of papers on the corner of his desk that he had to correct.

"Oh! Um, I have a question!" She got up from her seat and walked to him.

"I don't know how to derive this..." she pointed to #16 in her textbook. She leaned over and he could clearly see the outline of her bra. He took a deep breath before taking the pencil from her. _She has soft hands..._ He started explaining the question to her. "Do you have your calculator?"

"Um, it's on my desk," she smiled and went to her desk to retrieve the calculator. She stumbled and hit her thigh on the corner of the desk, causing her to drop the calculator. She bent down to get it, and he could clearly see the lacy outline of her panties. His pants suddenly got tighter.

"Okay, here you go," he took the calculator from her. She looked at him. His eyebrows were furrowed. "Sensei, are you okay?"

He looked at her. It looked like a glare to her. She looked away. "I'm fine," he grunted. He could feel his erection form a tent in his pants. She was so close to him and her lips her glossy. She smelled like strawberries and cream. The outline of her bra was still visible. From here he could see the lace outline lining the underside of the bra, most likely to match her panties.

He gulped. He punched a few numbers in the calculator. "Do you understand now?"

She took the pencil from him and started redoing the problem while orally reciting what she was doing. When her skin brushed his, he could feel himself get harder. Her skin was smooth and soft. He swallowed again.

"Is that right, Sensei?" she was looking right at him. Her lips were parted. He was looking right back at her.

"Yeah, that's right." he said slowly, before reaching to pull her head closer to his. Their lips met.

Sakura's eyes widened and she was going to push him away. But he was a great kisser. He was holding her head to his just the right way. His lips moved sensually against hers. He was amazing.

She dropped the pencil and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned in approval when he darted his tongue into her mouth. His hands went to her bottom, massaging her ass while they continued to heatedly kiss. He pushed her onto his lap. She was straddling him now.

They pulled away to breathe. He didn't let her talk or think about what they were doing before his mouth latched onto her neck. She moaned. Her hands went to his hair. She craned her neck to allow him more access.

His hands went to her sides, moving up. He felt the curve of her breasts. He squeezed her breasts, eliciting an especially loud moan from her. She started grinding on him. Her hips rolled and her womanhood rubbed against his erection. He growled, breathing onto her neck.

"Mmmm, Sensei..." she reached between their bodies to brush against his erection. He groaned. His hands went to her vest, taking it off and throwing it somewhere else. The white button-up shirt was ripped open and thrown to the floor. His lips went from her neck to her collarbone and down to the top of her breast.

"Ah!" she gasped when his mouth engulfed her nipple, while his hand pushed away her bra. Her nimble fingers snapped open in his pants and reached to grab his length. She could feel his fluids soak through his underwear. She started pumping him slowly.

Sakura heard him groan into her breast. She felt his hot breath sink into her skin and the vibrations from his sounds. She pumped a bit faster. He hands took her twin mounds and massaged with force. She moaned loudly. Her arms went around his neck, fisting his hair when she started grinding on him again.

He stopped his ministrations. His hands went under her ass as he lifted her. He carried her to the desk next to hers, softly placing her down. She was sweating. A few strands of hair stuck to her forehead. They were both panting.

He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. It was thrown somewhere like her top. She felt herself getting hot. His abs were defined and he was well built. He reached over to her and palmed her womanhood. He pulled down her skirt along with her soaked underwear, letting it drop onto the floor below them. He smirked. This was a sight to enjoy.

Sakura blushed. She was naked, right in front of her Calculus teacher. She closed her legs. "Open your legs," he commanded, and she complied. Her pussy was now displayed to him. He leaned over and kissed her harshly. She sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer. She pushed his pants and his boxers down, freeing his cock.

Sasuke pushed her down, kissing her again. His hands went to her cunt. He shoved his middle finger into her hole. She screamed. He continued to thrust in and out of her. She panted in his ear, "Ah, ah, Sensei, ah, fuuuck, ah, ah!" He increased his pace in response to her panting. "H - ah, shh, ah, shit, Sensei, mmm... I'm- fuuuck, I'm cumming!" she finally yelled, burying her face into his shoulder.

He smirked. Her hands went to his cock, pumping him. Her pace was fast. He growled, "Saku - ah, fuck, that's it. Yeah, don't stop, oh," her left hand moved down to caress his balls. "Mmm," he groaned in approval. Within moments, he spurted his load onto her stomach.

She pulled him down for another kiss. His hands fisted into her hair, pulling her closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They pulled away. "I want you," she told him. He couldn't resist her. His right hand grabbed his shaft and positioned it right at her entrance. "I'm going to fuck," he pushed into her. A moan escaped her lips. "you," he grabbed her breast. "so," he pulled out of her. "_hard._" He thrust into her.

"AH! I want you!" she cried. He rammed into her again. Her walls tightened around his dick. A squelching noise came from her vagina as he thrusted in and out of her rapidly. The desk moved, scraping the floor. She continued crying out. He continued to thrust in and out of her. She grabbed onto her shoulders. He grabbed her hips, forcing her to meet his hard thrusts.

Her fluids flowed out of her onto the desk. He felt her walls getting tighter and tighter around him. She was about to orgasm. He pumped into her faster, harder. She came with blinding pleasure. Her legs tightened around his waist. Her walls closed in on his cock. He came inside her after a few more thrusts.

They stayed there for a few moments, just panting. She didn't know what to say. She was appalled at what she had just done. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he did that. This wasn't good.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You're Karin's friend, right?" he remembered seeing her eating with his cousin earlier today. "You should get dressed,"

Her heart beat really quickly in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it. "Okay," she murmured as she put on her skirt and panties. She found her shirt. All the buttons were popped off. She sighed. "Sasuke, right? You're Karin's cousin." she slipped her arms through the sleeves. "You ripped my shirt open and now I can't button my shirt up,"

He turned to her. He was fully dressed. "Just put the vest over it. You're going home, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she replied, tugging her vest over her shirt.

"SAKURA?" Ino burst opened through the door as she tried to fix her shirt. Sakura's shirt was open, revealing the tops of her breasts.

Ino just stood in the doorway, stunned. Then she looked at Sakura and winked. "Well, uh," she looked at Sasuke, whose hair was disheveled. "Karin and I are heading to her house! BYE!" The blonde ran out of the classroom.

"PIG, YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A RIDE HOME!" Sakura yelled, opening the door. "COME BACK!"

When it was clear Ino wasn't coming back, she sighed and went to her desk. She started packing her books. She slung her backpack over one shoulder, heading to Sasuke's desk to retrieve her worksheet, textbook and calculator.

"Are you coming?" she looked up and she saw Sasuke waiting for her at the door. She smiled at him and nodded, following him out the classroom.

* * *

**a/n:** ok, this is pretty good for something I wrote in like two hours right? I actually like the way this fic turned out. Okay, no more student/teacher fic's. They are way hard to write! Well, they're awkward and they usually take a lot of thinking. Sighh. But they're hot. Yeah! Btw, I finally updated my multi-chap fic A Different Person. Check it out!


	5. on a trip

**sensuality**

* * *

**title:** on a trip  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #1: bus  
**summary:** SasuSaku. They were desperate and the only thing nearby was the dingy bathroom at the back of the bus.  
**a/n:** I don't know how I feel about this, but I was having a weird conversation with my best friend and I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, if I'm gonna pull out 100 lemons, I'm gonna have to be weird. Or _sexually adventurous_. LOL

* * *

They were on a bus. It wasn't even a nice bus. It was a crappy, smelly and disgusting piece of metal that somehow was allowed to drive them to their destination. Konoha Twelve took their annual vacation to a nice lodge in the forests, but this time they let Naruto take care of the transportation. This was a tour bus. The amount of people glaring at Naruto right now was high.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, humming a light tune while actively playing a game on her phone. He was reading a book, trying to distract himself from the creaking bus. Everyone else around him talked silently or were asleep. Naruto was the only one heard because he was having a very loud conversation with the Hyuuga heiress.

Everyone was in their own little world, in their own little seats. Sakura was about to win yet another level of _Bubble Mania_ when she felt a hand creeping up her thigh.

Sakura was wearing a light yellow sundress with equally yellow polka dots. Sasuke soon found, as his hand crept higher, that she was also wearing a thong. She yelped when she felt a cold hand touch her inner thigh.

"Sasuke!" she hissed, whipping her head towards the man sitting next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. His hand pushed aside the fabric covering her. He started rubbing the skin there.

"Sasuke!" she slid up her chair, obviously uncomfortable with his ministrations. "Stop that!"

"What else is there to do on this bus," he retracted his hand from under her skirt, "Sakura?"

The pinkette removed her earphones and wrapped them around her player. "I'm," she got up past him, stumbling over his long legs, "going to the bathroom." With one last smoldering look, she walked towards the bathroom at the back of the bus.

When she didn't return after three minutes, Sasuke got up. When he got to the bathroom, the door was unlocked. When he opened the door, Sakura was leaning against the counter in the extremely small bathroom. He walked in and locked it behind him.

"Well, it took you long enough," she sighed and wound her arms around his neck. He placed his on her hips. "I was waiting for you."

His head moved closer to hers to align their lips. "Were you now?" he replied, his hot breath fanning over her lips.

In the next second, his lips were on hers. His kiss was hard and demanding. It was desperate for her. His hands traveled down to her ass. He picked her up and set her on the counter.

When they pulled apart, she went straight to his pants. Her fingers popped open the button on his jeans and guided his member out. She opened her legs and moved closer to the edge of the counter.

"Please, Sasuke," she panted in a soft voice, "I want you inside of me."

Her fingers moved up and down his shaft. His groans were low and his eyes were closed. Slowly, she pumped him. She could feel him pulsing beneath her hands. Her movements became faster and his breathing became more labored.

He groaned and then sputtered his load between her legs. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed, looking delighted. "Come on," she rubbed him again as he thrusted into her hand. "_Take me_."

Sasuke grabbed her head, twisting his fingers through his hair and kissed her. This woman was what he needed and wanted badly. He picked her up and pushed her against the door. Her legs wound around his waist. His hand went to push the fabric between him and her away.

In one swift thrust, he was inside of her. A breathless moan erupted. Sakura's head rested against the door while her arms rested on his shoulder blades. Her lips were parted as she breathed harshly.

He pounded into her mercilessly. The door moved noisily behind them in rhythm with his thrusts. She muffled her moans, because they were still in a bus with tons of people. Harsh breaths came out of her juicy mouth with each time he entered her.

Sasuke bent down and engulfed her nipple in his mouth. He continued to thrust into her. She bit her lip, trying to keep the moans from tumbling out of her mouth. He gripped her hips harder. She met his thrusts with an equal amount of ferocity and passion.

Sakura resorted to sucking on his neck. Her moans were muffled by his skin and he groaned, feeling her hot tongue on his skin. He had a light layer of sweat on him. She sucked harder.

They exploded together in a burst of colours. Her mouth dropped and harsh breaths came out one after the other. Sasuke's grip on her hips loosened as he let her down from the door. She pushed back her hair and smiled at him.

"Well, that was good, right?" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She smoothed out her wrinkled dress and walked right out.

Sasuke ruffled his hair a bit, trying to put it back as it was before. He tucked his manhood back in and zipped up his pants. When he walked out, everyone was looking at him. The old woman in the back looked horrified and wouldn't make eye contact.

When he arrived in his seat, Ino was talking to Sakura animately. "Sakura," he heard, "_everyone_ on this bus heard you have sex with Sasuke!"

His girlfriend laughed nervously. "Okay," she said slowly, "who cares?"

Ino laughed. "Just saying," the blonde leaned bak in her chair. "Everyone knows how horny you two are now."

* * *

**a/n:** quickie sex in the bathroom. of course this is short and hot.


	6. up in the sky

**sensuality**

**title:** up in the sky  
**author:** shinigami to tenshi/reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #2: ferris wheel  
**summary:** SasuSaku. They were on cloud nine and it's never been hotter.  
**a/n:** Minami-to-yuri no Hana suggested me to do this. I didn't know how to do it at first, because I've never been on a ferris wheel. (I'm deathly afraid of heights LOL) But I guess I could take a shot at it. You guys can always send me prompts!

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke scowled. Every year, he trailed after his girlfriend. She was way too excited for the annual Konoha Festival. She dragged him out every single year. He would much rather a quiet night than one surrounded by annoying villagers.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a tall ride. "Sasuke," she batted her eyelashes at him. "Can we go on the ferris wheel?"

He glanced at the ride. "Why?"

They now stood in the very long line. "Because!" she giggled, "It's a full moon tonight. I can see all the stars too! They're so pretty!"

Sasuke sighed. "You owe me,"

"Yeah, yeah," After waiting for twenty minutes in line, they got on.

The gondolas were many different colours. They were all pastel shades. They were relatively small capsules, only housing two people at a time. There was a bench at the back. There was a window in front of them. Their feet could touch the window. The workers closed the capsule door.

When they started moving up, Sakura squealed and squeezed Sasuke's hand. "This is really nice, right?"

He nodded. She turned to him and planted her lips right on top of his. His fingers entangled themselves through her hair. She pulled away.

"I've always wanted to kiss you on a ferris wheel!" she exclaimed, turning back to the window in front of them. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke's hand traveled to her thigh. "Maybe you can do more," he suggested, his hand creeping up.

Her breath hitched. "But… I want to see the stars though!"

Two of his fingers rubbed her. She bit her lip. "I'll make you see stars," he replied before putting his hands on either side of her head and bringing her into a searing kiss.

Sakura kissed him back just as passionately. There was a voice at the back of her head saying this was a _public_ place that they could not use for one of their escapades. But as his arms encircled her waist, she forgot all her worries.

The ferris wheel stopped. They pulled away and looked around. They were now at the top and the ride was giving them five minutes to observe everything around them.

Instead, Sakura threw a leg over Sasuke's and straddled him. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His hands went down to her ass and gave it a quick squeeze. He pushed her tight floral dress up so that it bunched around her had a pair of panties made entirely of black lace on. Sasuke ripped her panties right off of her with a little bit of force. He placed it on the bench beside them.

Sakura gasped, feeling the cold air hit her ass. Quickly, her fingers went for his pants. She unbuckled them and pushed his boxers down to reveal his penis. She smiled, licking her was big and pulsing. The tip was glistening with moisture. She leaned down and gave it a quick lick. She heard a hiss above her. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ah!" Sakura breathed as Sasuke shoved a finger inside her, just to make sure she was wet.

Smirking, he retrieved his finger. "Go on, Sakura," he beckoned. "Ride me."

She smiled at him. Her fingers wrapped around his dick and guided it to her entrance. She raised herself up and slammed down onto his shaft. Sasuke let out a groan as she enveloped him. Sakura exhaled loudly.

The ride was going to start moving soon. She started bouncing up and down on his cock. His hands grabbed onto her ass and guided her as she rode him. He grunted while she continued to moan.

"Harder, Sakura," he whispered, his gaze directed to where they connected. "Shit, you're so tight,"

Sakura continued to raise her hips only to bring them back down again with force. He slid in and out of her hole. Her juices ran down her thighs, onto his pants. She continued to move her hips, bringing his cock deeper into her.

His hand on her ass gripped tighter. "Faster," he bit out.

The ride started moving again, signaling they were going down. Sakura picked up her speed and lowered herself down on his cock faster. His fingers went to her clit and rubbed. She screamed out in pleasure. Her hand went to his balls to caress them.

As the ride lowered them closer to the ground, the knots in their stomach tightened. Sakura moaned loudly when her orgasm hit, her juices running down her thighs. Sasuke continued to rub her clit as he spurted his load in her.

The ride came to a halt as she got off of him. She quickly pulled down her skirt as Sasuke zipped his pants up. The door opened and the man let them out of the gondola. Sakura smiled at him and walked out, with Sasuke following close behind her.

When they were at the gates of the festival, Sakura turned to her boyfriend. "Okay, that was amazing," she grinned, taking his hand. "Can I have my underwear back?"

Sasuke blanched. He turned to the ferris wheel, protruding from the crowd. "It's in the capsule,"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

**a/n:** not bad, not bad. I'm pleased with this.


	7. shiny

**title:** shiny  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #44: Virgin  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. She's so innocent, so pure. He wants her so bad.  
**a/n:** I changed my name to reviee so that I match my LJ acc. And a demanding!Sasuke is always hot right right amiriteeee.

* * *

_Ding-dong_.

Sasuke went to get the door. The door opened, revealing Sakura. His breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a tight top, exposing a lot of cleavage. Her skirt was tight and way too short. Her heels were high and made her legs look longer than they should be. Her hair was curled to frame her face in a sexy manner. He gulped.

"Sakura," he managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is it wrong to want to see my boyfriend?"

"Right," he stepped aside to let her in.

Sakura took off her heels, sighing. "Those things hurt," she groaned. She looked around. "Is anybody home?"

"No," he eyed her suspiciously. She would have never come over dressed like that if anyone was home. "They're all at work."

"Then," she started climbing the stairs, "let's have sex."

He could feel his pants getting tighter. "Sakura," he followed after her. "You can't just come here and say things like that. Especially not dressed like that."

"Don't you wanna?" she pouted, stopping right in front of his room. Her lips were glossy, he noticed.

"You're the one who didn't want to,"

"Well, now I wanna," she sat on the bed. Her skirt hiked up a little more. If it hiked up anymore, she'd be exposing herself, he thought. She threw her hair over her shoulder.

Without another word, he pushed her onto the bed. She gasped as he pushed her shirt up, exposing her stomach. His mouth latched onto the skin, softly sucking. She arched to give him easier access to her. His hands reached to her back, leaving a trail of desire in its wake, to unclasp her bra. The garment fell away, revealing her supple breasts. His hand went up to cup the mound. He caught her nipple in between his fingers. She moaned. It felt luscious. He pinched harder.

"You like that?" he looked up from his position, smirking against her skin.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. He rolled her nipple, making her let out a long moan. He kissed his way up to the underside of her breast. His tongue came out and flicked the other nipple. She arched once again, pushing her mound against his mouth. His tongue swirled around the bud. She let a sigh. He reached up and pulled her shirt over her head.

Sasuke went up to place a sensual kiss to her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. They sighed and melded into each other.

He reached down while they continued to lip lock. He tugged down her tight skirt. He pulled her panties down next, exposing a thatch of pink curls.

His fingers went out to touch. He softly rubbed her, eliciting a moan into their kiss. She was getting wet, dampening his fingers in her juices.

"Y-You're," she breathed, "still dressed."

He smirked. "What are we going to do about that?" He took her hand, bringing to the hem of his shirt. "Take it off,"

Hesitantly, she raised his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor next to them. "Go on," he urged, bringing her hands to the button of his shorts. She fumbled but she snapped it open eventually. Slowly, she slid his pants off and dropped them.

Her eyes were glued to the protruding member. "Sakura," he called, bringing her attention to the last piece of clothing on his body. "Take it off,"

Hesitantly, she slid the material down. Her lips parted. Sasuke grabbed his cock and started moving his hand up then down. "Sakura," she looked up at him, tearing her eyes away from the other part of him. "Kiss it," he commanded, holding it out to her.

Her hand slowly wrapped around it, feeling it pulse beneath her fingers. She dipped her head down, stopping right before her lips touched his skin. She could smell him.

"Go on," he urged. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently pushed her in direction of his cock.

He groaned when her lips enveloped his shaft. The warmth of her mouth overwhelmed him. His grip on her hair tightened and pushed it so that she took him in deeper. He pulled her back and she brought her tongue over his head. He pushed her to take him again and made sure his cock hit the back of her throat. She coughed.

"Nng, Sakura," he groaned, "just like that."

He kept a light hand on the back of her head, but she learned fast. She was moving on her own; her mouth clamped down on his cock as he thrusted into her mouth and face fucked her.

He brought her hands, which were resting on his thighs, to caress his balls. He grunted at the feeling of her soft hands. In no time, he was spurting his load into her mouth.

Sakura sat there, stunned. Her mouth was slightly agape, with cum filling it to the brim. Sasuke smirked, "Swallow it."

She blushed and closed her mouth, gulping it down. She made a face. It was bitter. Sasuke chuckled, pushing her back down on the bed. "You'll get used to it," he whispered in her ear.

From the bedside table, he grabbed a packet of condoms. He ripped it open and slowly rolled it onto his cock. Sakura stared at him intently. He threw the open package onto the table and climbed back on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grabbing his shaft.

She nodded hesitantly, staring at him with wide eyes. "Be gentle," she told him and entangled her hands in his hair. She brought him down to kiss her.

As they engaged in a lip lock, Sasuke guided his dick to her entrance. He rubbed the head over her pussy, letting her know _just how close he was._ She moaned into their kiss. In one push of his hips, he was inside of her.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss. He heard her sharp intake of air. He kissed her again, softly this time. Their lips moved slowly against each other. When her hand went to rest on his forearm, he started moving.

He pulled back and shoved himself into her again. He groaned. He filled her completely. His cock stretched her. He continued to thrust into her steadily. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at her intently. Her eyes were slightly open; her lips parted. Her hair was splayed onto the bed.

"Faster, Sasuke," she panted, looking to where their bodies connected. She threw her head back and moaned.

Sasuke complied. His hips moved faster as he pounded into her with ferocity. His hand went to her clit and rubbed. He rubbed hard, in circular motions.

She was practically screaming now. She was chanting his name. In the midst of his harsh thrusting and slow rubbing, she felt her stomach knot. The knot got tighter and tighter in her stomach until it bursted.

"AH, Sasuke!" she yelled, gripping his shoulders.

He continued to thrust into her, harder now. He was desperate for his own release. Her walls convulsed and clamped down around his cock. He groaned and finally spilled his seed inside of her.

Sasuke rolled off of her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "How was that for a first time?"

Her hands placed themselves on his chest. She smiled up at him. "It was amazing," she replied.

* * *

**a/n:** I really think I'm missing a back-story for this. That's what I'm having problems with: back stories, how they got into this situation etc. Oh and, I need to get creative. Plain sex for 100 chapters is too boring! So if you have any kinky ideas you'd like to see SasuSaku in, let me know!


	8. adrenaline

**title:** adrenaline  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #79: breathe  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Sasuke gets impatient and the alley is the next best thing.  
**a/n:** 'Cause, you know, Sasuke obviously has a fetish for choking her. And I don't know why, but I always expect kinky stuff to happen in alleys. BTW, you guys have great ideas! Keep them coming!

* * *

"Fifteen dollars worth of that, please!" Sakura points to the meat.

Sasuke stands behind her. His arms are crossed over his chest and his mouth is in a firm line. His girlfriend turns around to face him. She pokes his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun," she cocks her head to the side. "Why do you look like that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Like what?"

"Grumpy!" she exclaims. "We're just buying groceries."

"Sakura," he glares at her. "You're practically wearing your nightgown and I know you're not wearing any panties and we were in the middle of _something_," he emphasizes the word, "when you decided we need to go get groceries."

She sighs. "Do you want to eat dinner tonight?"

Sakura turns around to take the meat the man has produced. She pays him and grabs the produce. When she starts walking away, Sasuke follows closely behind with long strides.

"I'd rather eat something else," he mutters.

The pinkette ignores him. "We don't have any tomatoes left right?" She holds up a bright red tomato and grins at him. "Do you want some more?"

"Yeah," he mumbles, taking a bag. He starts bagging his favourite fruit.

"Not too many!" She grabs his hand. "They'll go bad before you get to all of them."

He reluctantly complies.

* * *

They are out of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Sasuke is carrying the bags as Sakura skips happily in front of him. Her skirt floats upwards when she lands on the ground. His throat tightens.

When Sasuke sees a large alley up ahead, an idea pops up in his mind. As Sakura nears the entrance, he starts guiding her inside the alley.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questions. "What are you doing?"

He corners her against the back wall of the alley. It is still light outside and many people are bustling around to get home after a long day's work. There is genuine confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she repeats.

Sasuke gently puts down his tomatoes and the meat and smirks. She knows exactly what is coming next. She bites her lip and she can feel herself dampening at the thought.

Without warning, he grabs her face between his hands and kisses her with all his might. She moans and her hands clamp down on his biceps to steady herself. It is a bruising kiss. His tongue is in her mouth, moving with hers. She presses into him.

Her hands start to wander. They stop at the front of his jeans and she can feel how hard he is through the material. She pulls away and he nods. Immediately, he starts attacking her neck.

In a swift move, Sakura has snapped open his jeans. Hooking her fingers on the jeans and his boxers, she quickly tugs them down. They're low enough to spring his cock free but not low enough to see his entire ass. Her fingers are wrapped around him, pumping him. His cock is rock hard and ready. Sasuke pushes her silk dress up to reveal her naked womanhood. She's clean shaven and he can see all the folds of her body. He licks his lips and without warning, delves a finger into her hole.

"Ah!" she cries out at the unexpected intrusion.

He grits his teeth as her grasp on him tightens. "Are you ready for me?"

Sakura nods, eager for him to enter her. She feels the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Looking over his shoulder, she could see the people walking by. They are all minding their own business. No one glances into the alley. They all simply walk by.

Sasuke unwraps her fingers from his dick. He then guides it with his own hand into her vagina. She moans lusciously as he enters her. He is taking this agonizingly slow, she thinks. She throws her head back and arches against him. He fills her up.

"Sasuke," she whispers, bringing her hand up to cup his face.

He starts moving. At first, he is slow. He picks up his pace and eventually, he is at high speed. She presses her lips together to stop the scream that wants to come out. Sasuke is holding her hips to his so that she meets his every thrust. He hits deep inside of her. Her lips part and an involuntary moan tumbles out of her mouth.

"Fuck," he curses as he continues pounding into her at a vicious speed.

He stops and pushes her onto the ground. The cement floor is harsh against her skin. The silk dress is not doing much to protect her. Sakura cries out especially loudly when he thrusts into her again.

"You are such a fucking tease," he declares.

She nods. "You are mine," he says, pulling back before slamming into her again. "Do you understand?"

His hands move from fondling her breast up to her throat. Her breath hitches. She nods and chants 'Yes, I'm yours, I'm yours.' She squeals when he hits a sensitive spot inside of her. His fingers wrap around her neck loosely. His eyes are intense on her. They watch her every expression.

"Say it again," his grip on her throat tightens. The knot in her stomach is tightening as his grip on her neck tightens as well.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chokes, her voice becoming high. "I'm all yours. Please, I'm all yours."

His grip tightens and she comes. Her walls clamp all around him, convulsing around his cock. He releases his grip on her throat. She sucks in a large breath. The intensity of her orgasm beckons him to attain his own release. He feels himself spill into her.

"Shit," he says, collapsing onto her. "That was good."

Sakura breathes and gives him a big smile. "I'm glad you thought so,"

She pulls up his pants and buttons them. He looks at her with soft eyes. "Ready to go home?"

She nods happily. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too," he smirks.

* * *

**a/n:** This is what Fifty Shades of Grey does to me. LOL Remember, if there's a scenario you'd like to see or a toy you'd like featured, tell me!


	9. abyss

**title:** abyss  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #29: blindfold  
**summary:** SasuSaku. He likes her blindfolded and ready for him.  
**a/n:** I've started school! This year's gonna be hard. I'm hoping to continue writing, but who knows. On another note, I see that handcuffs from chapter 1 were popular. They're back in this chapter! Enjoy this smutty piece of work!

* * *

Sakura sighs. It's been a long day at work. Sasuke was out on a mission and would not be back for another day or two. Dejectedly, she drops her keys into the basket near the door. She heads to the kitchen for a drink of water.

There was the amazing boy who strived to become a well-respected shinobi. He was only ten years old but he understood determination very well. He had broken his arm while training. Sakura smiles. He reminds her of Naruto, though she doesn't think Naruto ever broke his arm training.

It happens all very quickly. One second she is placing her cup on the counter and the next her world was dark. She realizes she cannot see, but she is not knocked out. Instinctively, she starts yelling.

"What's going on?!"

Silence follows. A blindfold had been tied tightly around her head. She has no idea who put it there. It's bizarre, she thinks, she couldn't sense anyone present.

Sakura makes a movement to untie the ridiculous blindfold. She yelps when she feels gloved hands restrain her. The hands pull her wrists together and tie them with what seems to be rope. It rubs against her skin painfully.

Her heart pounds quickly. She was a shinobi, yet she couldn't detect the presence of this criminal. It comes to her that he may be a rapist, serial killer or enemy shinobi. He was highly skilled, that much could be deduced.

She is suddenly flung over the man's shoulder. The hand that does not hold her down gives her butt a quick squeeze. She screams, but she is not afraid. She was trained to fight against enemy. She could take on a simple rapist. In one swift move, he rips the skirt she dons right off. She screams again, hoping someone will hear her. She feels him give her firm ass another squeeze. Grabbing the hem of her shorts, he pulls them off her and drops them to the floor.

She is now in her panties and the shirt she wears when she is not fighting. It is loose and quite unattractive, but it's great for running errands and staying home.

He puts her down. She immediately makes a move to get up, but a hand forcefully pushes her back down against the wall.

"Stay still," the man orders.

Sakura freezes because she realizes _she knows exactly who this is._ "Sasuke-kun?" she calls.

"Miss me?" his mouth was right near her ear now. He blows hot air onto her ear lobe.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Good," he steps away from her. He ties her wrist restraints to the bedpost. She is now on the floor, with her hands up in the air and tied to the bedpost.

With his foot, he nudges her legs apart before pulling her panties off. She sits with her knees bent and slightly apart. Sasuke licks his lips. He unzips the shirt and reveals perky breasts held up by a red bra. He slices the bra open, leaving both pieces of clothing hanging on her arms.

"God, Sakura," he gives her left breast a tight squeeze. "You are so hot,"

"Sasuke-kun," she moans, "What are you doing?"

He gives her breasts another squeeze and smirks, "You'll see."

Slowly, he lowers his mouth onto her dripping sex. His tongue comes out to taste. She is deliciously wet. His mouth envelopes her clit, sucking gently. He pushes his index finger into her, pulling it in and our slowly. While he continued to draw her nub into his mouth, he swirls his tongue over it, sending Sakura into a frenzy.

She squirms. Her wrists chafe against the metal handcuffs. Her knees raise in a useless attempt to control the jolts that he was sending through her body. The blindfold increases the sensations felt by her body by tenfold. Her hips gyrate against his mouth.

"_Sasuke,_" she moans, throwing her head back. "That feels good, _ah__!_"

Her juices flow freely into his mouth. He eventually adds another digit into her. Her thighs enclose him as she continues to moan and wiggle above him.

"Sakura," he whispers huskily, "Come for me,"

In that moment, her walls start to clench around his fingers. Her pussy convulses, sending juices into his awaiting mouth. Above him, she screams his name in ecstasy. She thrusts her hips towards his face, begging him to prolong her intense orgasm.

He resurfaces and stares at her flushed face and parted lips. She breathes heavily. He presses a chaste kiss to her plump lips before standing up.

"Are you ready for me, Sakura?" he questions. Even through her blindfold, she can feel him taking in every inch of her body.

"Yes," she breathes, "Let me suck you,"

Sasuke smirks, grabbing his penis and guiding it into her anticipating mouth. He pushes his head past her lips. She skillfully takes him all in, swirling her tongue on the underside of him. He hits the back of her throat and pulls back only to thrust back in. She moans, bobbing her head to accommodate his thrusts.

With her blindfolded and handcuffed, she couldn't see or pump him. The sounds of his quiet groans made her sex clench and juices spilling. She coughs when he thrusts too deep, the sensation stronger than when her eyes are open. There is one last groan before his dick pulses and spurts loads into her mouth.

"Fuck, Sakura," he mutters. His hand grips his member, stroking it and willing it to become hard and thick again.

Semi-hard, he takes the key from the bed and unlocks the handcuffs. She tilts her head up. He thrusts into her mouth once, twice and then pulls her up. He lifts her, pressing back against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he shoves a finger inside of her, slathering the evidence of her arousal over her opening.

She moans loudly and wraps her legs around his hips. The heels of her feet dig into his lower back and brings him closer. He attacks her neck; nibbling and licking. Her head angles itself to give him better access.

Keeping one hand under her butt to support her, he positions his cock at her entrance. In one swift move, he is inside her. His hips move at a slow speed, but every thrust is hard and deep.

Her hands rest on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He pulls back slowly and then with a harsh force, thrusts back in. She screams when he hits a soft spot inside of her. His breathing is ragged. He continues pounding into her as she continues screaming and screaming.

Her back hits the wall simultaneously with his thrusts. She feels the pain but the pleasure overwhelms her. He stretches her and fills her up to the brim. She feels his hot breath on her neck and hears it near her ear. She is painfully made aware of his need for her because of the blindfold.

He raises his hand and tugs at her nipple. With that one action, he sends her over the edge. She clenches around him, bringing him with her. She yells his name, before slumping against him with harsh breaths. He pulls out and spurts his load all over her pussy lips.

They stay like that for a few moments before Sasuke moves to remove her headband. Sparkling green eyes and a bright smile stare back at him. He smirks, cupping her cheek.

"Enjoy that?" he asks, his thumb gliding over her cheekbone.

Her sweet smile turns into a devious grin, "Definitely," she replies smoothly. "You should surprise me more often."

* * *

**a/n:** Wow, I've been reading Bared to You by Sylvia Day and it's really hot. Totally influenced by it.


	10. girls on top

**title:** girls on top  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #25: dominant  
**summary:** SasuSaku. She can take control too.  
**a/n:** An anon suggested that I should have one with Sakura being dominant and ended up with her pegging him. I'm uncomfortable with pegging (I don't find it a turn on?) so this is just Sakura being all awesome and taking control KAY ENJOY.

* * *

"I'm never doing that again,"

"Oh, shut up, you big baby," Sakura scowled, hanging her coat on the rack right next to the front door.

"Why do I have to go?"

"To socialize! Don't you want to see them sometime?"

"No,"

"Sasuke-kun, you suck _so bad._"

"Whatever," he replied, walking into the kitchen. "I'm not going next time."

"What if you get something out of it?" She gave him a mischievous smile, pouring herself a glass of water.

"I'm listening,"

Sakura left the glass of water on the counter and sauntered over to her longtime boyfriend. Pressing her hands to his chest, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll show you," she breathes, her hot breath fanning over his ear.

He could feel himself getting hard as she guided him to their bedroom. Her hand was soft against his. Her ass swayed left and right as she climbed the stairs. He fought the urge to grab them and feel them.

When they arrived at the bedroom, she immediately slammed him against the wall. Her hands went to his neck, holding his head in place as she placed a kiss on the corner of his lips then trailed down to his collarbone.

"You're going to enjoy this, Sasuke-kun," she whispered in his ear.

Sakura tore open his dress shirt, the buttons flying off. He shrugged it off. Her hands quickly went to his pants, snapping open the button and then pushing them down along with his boxers. His cock sprang out-big and pulsing. She licked her lips.

She grabbed him and started pumping him. His hold on her waist tightened, his fingers digging into her skin. She knelt down in front of him and then placed a kiss on the head of his cock. He thrust and entered her mouth, the warmth of it overwhelming him.

Sasuke groaned.

Sakura held his thighs apart, bobbing her head to accommodate his size. His hands were caught in her hair, holding it away from her face. She brought him deep into her mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat, making her cough. Pulling away, she spit along his length to lubricate it. She pumped him once, twice and gave the head another suck.

"Do you like that, Sasuke-kun?" she fluttered her lashes.

She took him in her mouth, pausing a moment when he hit the back of her throat. His grip on her hair tightened and another groan escaped his mouth. He rocked his hips to the rhythm of her bobbing.

"God, Sakura, yes…"

Sakura gave him one last suck before getting up. She ran her hands along his torso, leaving a trail of burning need after it. Sasuke growled and red eyes flashed.

"Sakura," he warned.

She grabbed his face. Their breaths mingled and she smiled. "I'm in control,"

"Fucking hell,"

Pushing him onto the bed, she crawled on top of him. She straddled his hips. Wet warmth enveloped his cock. She quickly moved up so that she was straddling his chest. She bent over him and gave him a quick kiss. Moving up again, she was now straddling his face. Her pussy was on top of his mouth.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, lick me," she urged, lowering herself down on him.

As soon as his tongue came in contact with her cunt, she let out a long moan. His tongue greedily lapped at her clit. She braced herself on the headboard in front of her. Her hips gyrated on his face. She continued moaning, screaming out his name. His tongue was inside her passage where her juices were freely flowing. She threw her head back, letting his name tumble from her lips.

"Make me come," she commanded, pressing herself into him. "Sasuke-kun, make me come!"

He slipped a finger into her, softly penetrating her. Sakura tried to will more of him into her, rocking her hips back and forth. He tongued her clit, then added another finger into her. She let out a moan of approval. He kept his rhythm slow and steady. Her hips grind against his hand.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moved herself so she could lean her weight on her hands that were resting on either sides of his body, "Keep licking my pussy, come on,"

"You taste so good," he pressed the length of his tongue against her entrance, slowly dragging it up.

He increased the pace of his two fingers, creating a new beat. She was so wet; there was a sloshing sound when he slipped them inside her. There was yelling now-she was so close. She moved her body to meet his thrusts, slowly increasing the pace.

"Nng, Sasuke-kun, I'm so close!" She rocked her hips particularly hard, prompting a scream to erupt from her. "_Fuck,_ I'm cumming, ah, ah, don't stop fucking me with your fingers!"

Sasuke didn't stop moving his digits, feeling her clench around him as she came. Her juices came flooding into his awaiting mouth. She rode out her climax, moaning and screeching his name. She climbed off of Sasuke with shaky legs.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun, that was good," she took his fingers, drenched with her arousal, "You deserve to be _rewarded,_" She brought his fingers into her mouth, sucking her fluids off his skin.

"What is it?" Their gazes locked as she continued to suckle slowly.

Sakura let his fingers go with a _pop!_ She gave him a deep kiss. Their tongues mingled and they didn't stop until both were out of breath. She gave him a sexy smile.

"I'm," her hand enveloped his shaft, "going," she climbed on top of him, "to fuck," she position him so that he was right at her entrance, "you _so hard_." She finally lowered herself onto him.

A groan left his lips. He marvelled at the feel of him inside of her. She brought him deep. She gave him a nice, long kiss before starting to move. She rocked her hips, bouncing on top of him. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her sensitive nipples.

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed, relishing the feel of her breasts under his hands.

"Yeah, you like that? Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she threw her head back, gasping. "You feel so big inside of me,"

"Sakura, god, you're so fucking hot," he growled, all the while fondling her tits.

She slammed down on his cock. He hit the spot inside her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Her hand went to her clit, rubbing herself. When she felt the knot inside her stomach tightening, she picked up the speed.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," she exclaimed, her hand furiously rubbing.

Colours exploded behind her eyes as her orgasm washed through her. She continued to bounce on top of him, her walls clenching around him. The pulsing around his cock sent Sasuke over the edge. He groaned and spurted his hot seed deep inside of her.

His hands went to her hips, gripping them tightly. He thrust up and anchored her to him. The feeling of her walls contracting around his cock made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

They came down from their high, both panting hard. She was still on top of him and he was still inside of her. Looking down, she saw him smirking at her. She gave him a bright smile.

"That was good, right?" She traced lazy circles on his chest.

"Aa,"

"So next time we have a get together with Konoha Eleven, you'll gladly come right?"

"Only if this is what I come home to," he reached up to grab her tits. She leaned in to give him a long kiss. He rolled them over so that he was now on top.

* * *

**a/n: **I love your ideas, guys! Keep leaving them in a review, thanks!


	11. health concern

**title:** health concern  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #089: toys  
**summary: **SasuSaku. Sasuke decides he likes playing doctor.  
**a/n:** so here's the doctor/patient fic everyone's been waiting for! I just wrote a Dominant!Sakura fic so I wanted to make Sasuke dominant this time... Lol, I'm all for girl power but don't you guys agree it's hotter when Sasuke's calling the shots?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I'm home!" Sakura walked through the doorway, unzipping her boots and placing them on the mat.

She looked around for her boyfriend; wandering through the living room, into the kitchen then up the stairs. When she found him, he was standing next to their bed. He adorned a mischievous smirk on his face. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. He was giving her _the_ eyes and she could feel the effect of it.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, eyes gazing over his outfit and smiling.

Sasuke was donning the extra lab coat that she kept in their office at home. He had a tight navy shirt underneath and he was wearing his black slacks. His feet were bare. His aura oozed sex appeal.

"Miss Haruno," he started slowly while taking small steps towards her, "I think it's time for your check up."

She stood up straight, a grin plastering itself on her face. "And who will be performing this check up?"

He was in front of her now, looking down at her petite form with predatory eyes. "_Doctor_ Uchiha Sasuke," he replied smoothly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sakura could feel herself getting wet; simply looking into the smothering onyx of his eyes made her legs turn to jelly. His hand dropped and her eyes followed. She could see his bulge through his slacks and instantly felt her mouth go dry. He wanted her just as badly she wanted him.

His hand went under her chin to tilt it up. "Are you ready for me, Miss Haruno?"

"I think so," she replied softly.

Sasuke bent down slowly to capture her lips with his. Their lips meshed together in slow motion; each of them taking their time to savour the moment. There was no hurry. It was hushed anticipation.

When they pulled away, he breathed, "Could you take off your clothes, please?"

Without a word, she took a step back and started unbuttoning her collared shirt. Once it was undone, she shrugged it off. She raised her eyes to meet his and slowly tugged down her leggings. Clad in only her undergarments, she smiled at Sasuke.

"Is this okay, Dr Uchiha?" she blinked innocently a few times.

He gave her an once-over. "Could you take off your undergarments also?"

Nodding, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her panties came off painfully slow and she could feel Sasuke's eyes following her panties down her legs. She felt the air come in contact with her wet pussy and her nipples instantly puckered.

"Could you lie down over there?" He pointed the leather sofa beside their bed.

Sakura shyly walked over to the sofa and lay down. She was cold and she felt bare. It made her feel insecure. She was laid out for him to see every crook and crevice and she could feel her juices dripping. She shivered and kept her eyes glued to the light green ceiling of their room. Her breathing was kept even. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her breast and gasped.

"How has your body been recently?" he massaged her breast. "Has it been sore or swollen?"

"Not really," she replied in a small voice, keeping her eyes locked on the ceiling.

Sasuke rolled her nipple in between his fingers and continued to massage her breast. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, but she could feel the tingling sensation in her cunt.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, bringing his hand over to her other breast.

"No," she squeaked, her hands resting on her stomach.

His hand trailed down; past her belly button and through her patch of curls right to her clitoris. He heard her sharp intake of breath. He passed his thumb over the sensitive nub and then slipped his index finger into her slick entrance.

"How about here?"

Sakura finally looked away from the ceiling and raised her head to see his hand between her legs. She strained her neck to see him slip his finger inside of her. She threw her head back and exhaled at the sudden intrusion. She sighed, feeling his finger wiggle around inside her. He knew how to please her.

"Is it sore?" Sasuke took his finger out, slathering her arousal around and then pushing the finger back in. "Or painful?"

"It will be," she whispered, looking away.

"What was that, Miss Haruno?"

"It's fine, Dr Uchiha,"

He retracted his fingers. He bent her knees and parted them so that her cunt was freely displayed. Walking to their bedside table, he picked up an object. When he got back, his hands were hidden from Sakura's view. She rested her head back on the arm of the sofa.

"I will be checking how deep you can take it," he informed her in a monotone.

Sakura giggled, hearing how silly it sounded. Inch by inch, he inserted the object into her vaginal canal. She gasped and bit her lip; it stretched and filled her. Her knees fell outward, giving the object better access to her entrance. Sasuke nodded in approval. He stopped and admired the view. Sakura's head was thrown back over the arm of the sofa and she was flushed beautifully.

"Very good, Miss Haruno," he continued, "Do you mind bending over the bed so I could start your rectal exam?"

Sakura mentally groaned. She knew she was in for the best sex they've ever experience. When she got up, the object shifted. She bit her lip to quiet the scream she was so close to letting out. Bending over at a ninety degree angle, she placed her forearms on the bed.

He placed his hands on her ass cheeks and then trailed down to press a button on the object penetrating her. It started vibrating and humming at an intense level. Sakura no longer held in her sounds as the vibrations resounded through her vagina to her sensitive clit. Waves of pleasure engulfed her, making her legs numb. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly.

"Are you ready, Miss Haruno?" He spread her ass cheeks, revealing the tight hole.

She bit her lip. Anal was new to her and they had only done it once or twice. When she didn't answer, Sasuke asked again. She meekly nodded and gripped the edge of the bed tightly while the vibrator continued to move inside her. She felt her juices going down the inside of her thigh and anticipated every sensation he was planning to give her.

He bent over her and gently pushed his index finger into her mouth. "Make this really wet for me, Miss Haruno, will you?"

When he decided his finger was wet enough, he pulled it out of her mouth. With his left hand, he spread her ass cheeks once again and slowly pushed his finger into her asshole. Sakura yelped; the waves of pleasure going through her body in addition to the anal penetration tightened the knot in her stomach.

Sasuke pushed his finger as deep as he could. When he felt her relax, he retracted it. He pushed it back in, quicker this time. She moaned, the pleasure completely overwhelming her entire body.

"Raise your hips higher," he asked, using his right hand to tap on her hip.

She complied. Sasuke started to thrust in and out of her behind. Sakura started screaming, the feeling of double penetration sending her completely over the edge.

"Sasuke, harder, harder!" She pleaded, hoping to prolong her orgasm. Her fingers went to her clit, rubbing in circular motions. Her hips bucked forward and she convulsed, her orgasm shooting through her.

He stopped and she made a loud whining noise. "That's Dr Uchiha to you, Miss Haruno,"

"Please, Dr Uchiha, please,"

"Please what?"

Sakura wiggled her ass, hoping to entice him. "Please fuck my ass!"

She pushed her ass out and he spread her cheeks once again, wedging his finger into her tight hole again. He spat, lubricating his finger as he continued to penetrate her with his long limbs. He decided she was ready for another finger and Sakura yelled loudly. This brought on another orgasm and she thrashed.

"Yeah, Dr Uchiha, yeah, fuck my ass, oh my god!"

Sasuke complied, pushing his fingers into her at a quicker pace. When she came down from her high, she slumped onto the bed. Sasuke switched off the vibrator and pulled it out of her. She turned to him and he gave the vibrator a lick, tasting her arousal slathered all over it.

"Very good, Miss Haruno," he bent down to press a hard kiss to her mouth.

* * *

**a/n:** I wrote this last week cause I knew I'd have tons of summatives this week because it's end of term and fuck my life ahaha. I hope you enjoy it! It's kind of different because I've never written double penetration or with toys. Also, I'm aware that this fic totally breaks all rules that FF has set of M-rated stories. If it gets taken off, I will announce where I will be posting it on my TUMBLR. reviee, okay?


	12. way with words

**title:** way with words  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #35: foreplay  
**summary:** SasuSaku. AU. Distance didn't stop their intimacy.  
**a/n:** okay, so last chapter they didn't have actual sex and that may have bothered someone? sorry but this is my story and I like lime or whatever you guys call it...

by the way, I should probably give **warnings** before each chapter? this one contains **masturbation** and **strong offensive language **aka dirty talk.

* * *

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The stack of papers on her desk were not getting any smaller and the hospital was pretty much deserted. There was buzzing of machines around her to keep her company and snoring patients, but not much else. She kept a hand on her hot mug of coffee and continued to fill in all the reports. The shrill ring of her phone made her jump. Quickly, she picked it up.

"Dr Haruno here, how may I help you?" She cringed. The tiredness in her voice was practically gushing out.

"Sakura,"

Her face lit up instantly. Sasuke was calling her from Beijing, where he was attending a conference for his company. A promise was made to her to call her everyday and it seems they were both overloaded with things to do tonight. She twirled the telephone wire around her finger.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped brightly. "How's everything going?"

"Fine," he replied gruffly, "have you been any getting sleep?"

She scoffed, "Lighten up, Sasuke! I know you're not getting any sleep so don't lecture _me_."

"Go to bed," he ordered curtly.

"I don't wanna," she pouted and dropped her voice to a whisper, "I miss you."

He grunted in response. She crossed her legs and put him on speaker. The paperwork on her desk was now forgotten. Plus, she decided she needed a little break anyway. A break spent with Sasuke was a break well spent.

"I miss you so much, Sasuke..." She trailed her finger around her collarbone. "Don't you miss me?"

He grunted again, this time a little bit more strained.

"I miss your touch..." she dropped her eyes to her bare thighs, "and your big co-"

"_Sakura_," he growled.

"What?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a skeptical tone.

The pink haired medic sighed and brought her hands up in frustration, "I've been working nonstop and I'm just tired and _horny_, Sasuke! Why can't you be here? You'd be giving me some really mind-blowing orgasms right now!"

"Fine,"

Sakura grinned triumphantly. "Fine what?"

"Fine, we can have phone sex," he replied, though not grumpily.

"God, hearing you say that makes me so wet," she breathed, tipping her head back against her chair.

"Take off your panties,"

She gladly complied. The white thong she was sporting quickly came off and was now forgotten under her desk. Her office had boring white walls, not-so-special flowers in a cream coloured vase and some plastic chairs. It felt so wrong to be in here while her boyfriend told her how to get herself off on speaker but it turned her on so much.

"Open your legs,"

She propped her knees against the arms of the chair. The cold hair came in contact with her sopping pussy and it just made her hornier.

"Sasuke," she moaned, "your cock better be out and ready."

"It is," he replied and she knew immediately that he was stroking the tip of his penis on the other end of the phone.

Her eyes closed and she imagined him sitting on the bed in his hotel room with his cock springing out of his slacks. His collared shirt would be unbuttoned and his tie would be lying next to him on the bed. His legs would be parted and he'd be leaning back on his left arm while his right hand stroked his hard cock. He'd be listening to her with his Bluetooth in his ear.

"Touch your cunt, Sakura,"

Sakura slipped two fingers into herself, revelling in the feeling. She was so aroused it hurt. The other hand went to her clit, where she rubbed the sensitive bud. She started letting out little moans.

"You like that, don't you?" She imagined him pumping his dick, possessed by his own arousal. "You wish I was the one fucking you with my fingers?"

"Yes," she gasped, "I wish you were the one fucking my tight pussy,"

"How many fingers did you put in, you greedy slut?" He demanded harshly and she felt her pussy clench at the sound of those words.

"Two," she moaned, increasing the pace of her fingers.

"Put one more in,"

She inserted her ring finger into her wet hole. "Ah!" She cried, "it's in and it feels so good, Sasuke!"

"Go slowly,"

"But I'm so close to coming!"

"You're not allowed to come until I tell you to, do you hear me?"

"Yes," her pace decreased. It was now an even pace that kept her painfully aroused but not enough to send her over the edge. She dimly wondered if he could hear the sounds of her playing with herself over the phone.

"How close are you, Sakura?" He growled and a picture of him furiously pumping his cock flashed in her mind.

"Really close!" She practically yelled, throwing her head back. "Please, please! Let me come!"

Sasuke let out a small groan and instantly she knew he had come. "Come, you can come now," he panted, "let me hear you come."

She hastily pumped three fingers into herself at full speed and rubbed her clit in circles. In no time, she climaxed. "Sasuke!" She gasped, feeling her pussy clench around her fingers.

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath. "Thanks," she told him, "I needed that."

"It wasn't too bad for me either," she could practically hear him smirking.

"I hope so," she reached down to grab her underwear from beneath her desk, "When are you coming back again?"

"In three days,"

She slipped on the garment and fixed her skirt. "Okay, I'll see you then,"

"Goodnight, Sakura," his voice was low and sensual.

"Goodnight, Sasuke,"

* * *

**a/n:** don't worry, I'm going back to regular sex next chapter. I have some stuff in the works.


	13. natural defense

**title:** natural defense  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #56: trust  
**summary: **SasuSaku. AU. She was walking down the street when a hot body slammed into her.  
**a/n:** James Bond inspired! I watched Skyfall with my best friend and I fell in love with it! I didn't think I'd like it but I did... So then I watched Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace and ugh, I'm on a James Bond fix. A _fantastisk_ version of a James Bond fic is in the works also. fml, I can't write summaries.

* * *

"Shit!" He swore and dove for the girl.

Gunshots rang above them and he could feel the quivering of the girl beneath him. The gunfire ceased and when he looked down, he saw a terrified girl with big green eyes and flowing pink hair. If she was a target, he thought, she would be dead in two seconds.

He helped her sit upright. He noticed a gash on her cheek from the cement and a similar looking one on her right forearm. She was breathing heavily and probably in shock. He took hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Do you live near here?" He asked, looking her in the eye. She nodded meekly.

"Where?"

She pointed to the building overlooking them. They were cowering behind a metal trash can. Slinging her arm over his shoulder and holding her upright, he started walking towards the apartment complex. She was still in shock when they entered the lobby.

"She fell down outside," he explained to the guard when he shot them a curious look.

When they entered the elevator, she moved to press the 16th floor. She lived quite high up, he thought. At the end of the hallway was her room. She unlocked the door and they walked in. He set her down on the couch before going to the kitchen to fetch her some water.

"Here," he passed her the glass.

This is the first time she has made eye contact. "What happened?" She questioned disbelievingly in a small voice.

"You were in the middle of a gunfight," he explained monotonously.

She glanced up at him again. "But _why?_ Why did that happen? And how did you save me?"

"I work for the Konoha Intelligence Bureau," he returned smoothly.

"The _what?_ Like the FBI in America?"

"Yes,"

"Were they terrorists?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Oh." She took a sip from the glass and felt the shock wash away. "I'm Haruno Sakura, chief resident at Konoha General Hospital."

"I see," he extended his hand, "Uchiha Sasuke."

She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you,"

"You should go change your clothes," he looked down at her ripped jeans.

"Ah, yeah," she put down her glass.

Sasuke was waiting in the living room when his cell phone buzzed. It was his partner Naruto and there was a message signaling him to go back to HQ. He went to inform her and saw that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open.

"I, uh..." He trailed off when he saw she was in nothing but a lace thong.

Sakura was in a slightly bent over position as she was picking up her shirt from the bed. Her well sculpted ass was not covered by the pink lace of her thong. She was angled forty-five degrees so he could see her breasts clearly. He could feel his pants tightening with every breath he took.

"Sasuke?"

In that moment, he forgot that he was on duty when he met this girl. He forgot that his partner was probably in the midst of trailing a couple of terrorists. All he wanted was to feel the softness of her skin under his hands and hear her scream out his name in her gentle voice. Without thinking, he had started taking long strides to her. Before she could protest, he grabbed her face and slanted his lips over hers.

After the initial moment of shock, she kissed him back. Her hands immediately went to the single button on his blazer. She snapped it open an pushed the garment. He painfully took his arms off her waist long enough to shrug it off. His mouth devoured hers in one hungry motion. She moaned into the intensity of the kiss.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Mr Konoha Intelligence Bureau?" She panted, smiling devilishly at him.

"No," he replied quickly before capturing her lips with his once again.

His hands went to her breasts to caress them in all their soft glory. She undid his tie, throwing it on the ground next to her bedside table. He tore his mouth away from hers to rip open his shirt and throw it to the foot of her bed. She grinned delightfully at the sight of his bare chest. She pulled him back down for another searing kiss.

While they ravaged each other's mouths, her dainty hands went to unbuckle his pants. They came off just as easily as his shirt and blazer had. Her fingers wrapped around his cock through his boxers, making him groan into their kiss. She tugged him closer. He pulled away and growled at her. She returned it with a big grin.

Sasuke took his boxers off and threw them aside while Sakura made herself comfortable on the bed. Her smile beckoned him to her. She licked her lips while her eyes were glued to his raging hard-on. He climbed in between her legs and dragged her to him by her hips.

"You like it?" His eyes flashed with lust.

Her eyes met his. "I've seen better, as a doctor."

Sasuke ripped off her panties in one swift move. He smirked at her sopping pussy and traced a finger around her hole, eliciting a long moan from her.

"You seem to like it a lot," he commented lightly as he continued to tease her bud.

"Nnng," she bucked her hips involuntarily in anticipation.

"If you say so,"

Quickly, he pushed two fingers into her wet hole. They slid in easily and Sakura took them in greedily. Her hands went to caress her breasts while Sasuke started on a steady pace. She was now screaming with pleasure as he fingered her. She wriggled her hips in effort to get him deeper. His response was adding another finger.

Sakura met his thrusts with her hips. Several times she tried to increase the pace, but Sasuke would simply retract his fingers and promptly kiss her. When he decided that she deserved her release, his other hand went to her clit and started rubbing. He continued the steady thrusting but rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves quickly. In no time, her arousal was gushing out of her.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed, her toes curling with her orgasm.

"Are you ready for me?" He grabbed his cock and positioned it right in front of her entrance.

"Yes!" She screamed, bending her knees to allow him easier access.

He rubbed the engorged tip to her clit and watched as she bit her lip to cease the moan threatening to escape. "What do you want?"

"You," she breathed as her eyes never left his manhood.

"Me what?" He rubbed her again, causing a wave of pleasure to shoot through her body.

"I want you to fuck me!" She cried, covering his hand with hers and guiding his penis into her awaiting vagina.

She let go when he entered her with one push of his hips. Immediately, her hands go to grip his shoulders while he held her waist tightly. He filled her up ruthlessly, again and again. His name spilled from her lips and it only served to spur him on.

"Fuck, you're tight," he growled, his eyes following the joining of their bodies.

"Shit, that's the spot!"

Smirking, he angled his cock to hit that spot repeatedly. The bed shook while the headboard rhythmically hit the wall noisily. Her nails dug angry red marks into his shoulder. He growled and increased his pace.

"I'm about to come!"

His voice lowered. "Come for me,"

As if on cue, the knot in her stomach exploded. She clenched her thighs together while her pussy contracted around his dick. She arched and gave in to the indescribable pleasure she was feeling. He continued to drive into her until he achieved his own release and spilled his hot seed inside of her.

He laid down next to her, gathering her in his arms. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and splayed across her white pillows. He smirked as he looked down on her flushed face.

"How was that for impressive, Dr Haruno?"

* * *

**a/n:** Perhaps there will be a sequel to this. Perhaps I will start working on sequels for this anthology... Hm.


	14. clone fun (i)

**title:** more than one  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #27: threesome  
**summary:** SasuSaku. "Come on, Sasuke! We should try a threesome!"  
**a/n:** merry christmas and a happy new year to all of you! I wish you all the best and I hope 2013 will be a good year. I've been reading a lot of erotica this holiday and if you're interested, I love the Shadowlands series by Cherise Sinclair! They have such hot sex scenes and you'll fall in love with all the characters.  
warning: Contains fellatio, sex, light spanking and other types of foreplay.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled and threw her arms around her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Sasuke grunted and planted a kiss on her cheek as well; turning back to the vegetables he was chopping up.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" She asked, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Surprise me," he said nonchalantly.

She laughed, "Do you want to know what I want for Christmas?"

"You're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?"

"Definitely," she grinned, "I want a threesome."

Sasuke nearly choked on his own spit. "What? No."

"Come on, Sasuke! We should try a threesome! Maybe you'll really like it!"

"No. I don't enjoy sharing your body." He turned to her and smirked, "What would be your reaction if the third person was a girl?"

She huffed. "Please?"

"No."

Sakura pouted and spun around before stomping away. "You're getting a really shitty Christmas present, you know!"

* * *

"Wake up!" Sakura shook Sasuke, prompting him to shoot up due to his ninja senses.

"What?" He glared at her, seeing the time on their clock.

"It's Christmas morning!" She exclaimed, climbing out of bed, "Can we please go open presents right now?"

"It's just the two of us..." He groaned, "Can't you just let me sleep for a few more hours?"

"No! Sasuke-kun, please get up!" She grabbed his arm and pulled lightly.

"Fine..." He grumbled and got out of bed.

When Sakura was downstairs, he was no longer in sight. She frowned, "Sasuke! Where'd you go?"

"I'm coming!" He yelled from upstairs and she shrugged, heading to the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of cocoa.

She almost dropped her cup her of hot chocolate when she re-entered the living room. Standing in front of her were two naked Sasuke's with a rock hard erection. Her mouth opened in shock as she stood in front of the kitchen, studying his amazing build.

"Um..." She set her cup on the table before she spilled it in surprise. "What's this?"

"You wanted a threesome," he smirked.

She was silent and nodded. This was pretty genius, she had to admit. "This isn't the only thing you got me though, right?" She shot a look towards the box under the Christmas tree.

He rolled his eyes, "Come here."

She padded towards him eagerly. When she reached him, he grabbed the folds of her bathrobe and pushed them past her shoulders and let it drop to the floor in a pile. Sakura shivered from the air hitting her bare skin and Sasuke's intense gaze on her.

"You'll enjoy this," he said before lowering his head and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

The second Sasuke came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tucked his head in the crook of her neck and started placing light kisses on her. His hands settled on her stomach and massaging the area there. Sakura sighed and tipped her head back, overwhelmed by all the pleasant sensations.

The real Sasuke's left hand played with her left nipple and pinched it until it hardened into a nub. His mouth engulfed the right nipple and sucked while his other hand cupped the full breast. Slowly, the second Sasuke's hands went down towards her bare pussy. A moan escaped her lips as he neared her cunt.

His fingers reached her wet folds. He grunted, showing how pleased he was with her arousal. He spread her juices around, wetting the skin around her vagina. She mewled and her breathing became pants. The real Sasuke had started sucking on her left breast now that her right nipple was thoroughly played with.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, he guided her towards the padded bench on the side of their living room. "Lie face down, put your head on the arm and place your legs on either side of the bench with your ass high in the air."

Sakura complied and assumed her position. The real Sasuke kneeled behind her on the bench while the clone went to the other side and placed his erection at the entrance of her mouth. She glanced at the throbbing head of his penis and the thick veins that lined it. She always thought Sasuke's cock had looked particularly delicious.

"You're going to suck him off while I fuck the hell out of you," he growled, tracing her wetness with his index finger, "Understand?"

"Yes," she could feel herself getting wetter at his command.

The clone grasped his cock and guided it into her mouth. She kissed the tip before bringing the dark red head into her mouth. She moaned. Her hand went to caress his balls. She used her tongue to circle the head and tease his slit before bringing his length as deep into her throat as she possibly could. He groaned.

Sasuke slid his fingers through her wet folds before pushing one finger inside slowly. She arched into his touch, bringing his finger deeper into her. With his other hand, he left a stinging slap to her right cheek. Sakura cried out, but it was muffled by the clone's cock. Sasuke added another finger and increased the pace of his finger fucking.

When she stopped sucking to let out a moan, he would lightly slap her ass. "Suck, Sakura."

The clone groaned and threw his head back when she brought his whole cock into her mouth and almost gagged herself with it. She let him go with sputtering coughs. He waited a moment for her to regain her breath before gently thrusting into her mouth at his own pace.

Sasuke spread her arousal all over her vagina, thoroughly slicking her up. He rubbed the head of his cock against her folds before pushing into her. She moaned at the feel of him being balls deep inside of her. He slapped her again and he felt her walls clamp down on his dick. He caressed the red mark on her ass.

"If you don't suck him off, you won't get to come. Understand?"

She let out a small hum and nodded. Sakura started bobbing her head quicker and started pumping him with her hand as well. Sasuke moved his hips, thrusting into her at a moderate pace. His balls hit her clit every time he entered her fully.

Her pussy clenched around him, signalling how close she was. He slowed down and he could hear a slight whine coming from her. His hand contacted with her ass and she cried out. The clone forcefully pushed his cock into her mouth until it hit the back of throat. She tongued the thick vein on the underside of his dick and pumped him faster.

The clone's groans came out faster and shorter. She continued to pump him quickly and bring him to the back of her throat more often. He stopped, grabbed his cock and pumped his load into her awaiting mouth.

"Swallow it," Sasuke growled and picked up the pace.

Sakura was now screaming. He had his hand on her clit, rubbing in circles. The coil in her stomach wound tighter and tighter with every movement. The clone was now leaning over her and twisting her aching nipples. She let out a shaky breath and then felt the coil explode inside of her. She let out an ear piercing scream and started moving her ass to meet his forceful thrusts to lengthen her orgasm.

Sasuke gripped her hips to match their rhythm. He felt his balls tighten and was about to cum. He made the clone disappear and the pleasure he'd received from Sakura hit him all at once. He came violently with a deep groan and shot his thick load into her tight cunt.

They both fell onto the bench, with his head resting on her lower back. She sighed in content and turned back to stare at her boyfriend. Her dazed eyes focused on him and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks," she whispered, "That was the best Christmas present ever."

"You didn't even open my other Christmas present yet," he smirked and rubbed his cheek against her soft skin.

"I can't wait to," she grinned and ruffled his hair.

* * *

**a/n:** So I really love the fan arts where Sasuke is seducing Sakura and there's a snake lingering. I'd really love to incorporate the snakes into one of the fics here. What do you guys think? Should it be a restraint or an active participant? Too kinky?

Hmm.. I really like C2 Sasuke as well... I don't how to incorporate that at all... So if you guys have ideas for these two situations, I'd love to hear them!

Also, this is going to have a sequel. I'm gonna have threesome with two Sakura's. And perhaps another double Sasuke with double penetration? I hope you're all excited!


	15. clone fun (ii)

**title:** clone fun (ii)  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #53: voyeur  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Sometimes Sasuke just wants to watch.  
**a/n:** I changed the titles of the ménage chapters because they're all gonna involve clones and people might be misled in thinking that these ménages involve anyone else other than Sasuke and Sakura. I will not write in someone other than Sasuke and Sakura. Ever.  
**warning:** A LOT OF PEOPLE MIGHT FIND THIS CHAPTER OFFENSIVE AS IT CONTAINS LESBIAN ACTION AND VOYEURISM. Also contains masturbation and oral sex.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you're home!" Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Sasuke patted her back to return her affection. He had been gone on a three month long mission and what an exhausting mission it was. He eyed the apron she was sporting and hoped she made enough of the mouth-watering dish he smelled. He was starving.

"Aa," she eased up and he gave her a long kiss on the lips, "I'm home."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. "Does it smell good? I learned how to cook some new dishes while you were away."

"Delicious," he smirked and a grin broke out on her face.

"Yay! Okay, go wash up and I'll set the table." She swatted his butt as he walked away, giggling.

They took their time eating dinner. She told him about all the things she learned while he was gone; the new recipes, the new medicines she concocted and all the interesting cases she came across at the hospital. His heart swelled with pride. Sakura was such a capable woman but so vulnerable at the same time. He listened to her carefully.

When they were done, she washed the dishes while he dried. They then went to relax on the couch. Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's lap while he stroked her hair absentmindedly. The daily news flashed in front of them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," she wondered aloud, "how tired are you?"

"Tired," he replied monotonously.

She turned and gave him a sheepish smile, "Is that a 'too-tired-to-have-sex'?"

Her hand squirmed and massaged him through his pants. He hardened under her touch. He sighed. Now that he had a raging hard-on, he didn't want to sleep. But his muscles ached and he felt his eyes getting heavier by the second.

"Yes, Sakura,"

Her smile turned mischievous. "But you're already hard,"

"It'll go away," he waved it off.

"Maybe I can do all the work," she slid off his lap and started unzipping her red top.

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you can just watch," she stepped out of her skirt and underwear.

"Watch what?"

Her bra slipped off. "Watch me play with..." A clone appeared next to Sakura, "...myself."

Sasuke's eyes widened. This was new. His cock hardened even more as he thought of his wife playing with herself. He groaned. Sakura's eyes glinted with success as she trotted over to him to take off his clothes. They were now both stark naked.

"Just watch," she whispered seductively, "you'll enjoy this."

Sakura then grabbed her clone and kissed her hard. They engaged in a heated lip lock while their bodies mashed up against each other. Their nipples rubbed against the other's, making them moan. The clone's arms rested on Sakura's hips. Sasuke couldn't resist pumping his cock slowly.

The clone pushed Sakura onto the floor and started sucking on her nipples. Sakura writhed under her, moaning in complete ecstasy. She fisted her hair, keeping her head in place. The clone traced the outline of Sakura's body before reaching her wet pussy and slipping a finger into her.

Sakura arched under her touch. Her hips started bucking to meet her fingers. The clone kept a moderate pace and the sloshing sounds of Sakura's juices kept Sasuke painfully hard. She added another finger, scissoring inside of her vagina. Sakura let out a long moan when the clone added another finger. The clone's other hand massage her clit, rubbing in circles. Pleasure shot up Sakura's spine in a jolt. She arched and let out a piercing scream. The thought of her clone playing with her was dirty. In addition to the clone's ministrations, she came hard.

Panting, Sakura grabbed her clone's head and kissed her roughly. Using tongue and teeth, the kiss was something to be remembered. Sasuke continued pumping his cock while watching them intently. Sakura looked at Sasuke and licked her lips seductively. The two of them walked over to him and kneeled. He stared.

"We'll take care of that," she whispered, taking his rock hard penis from his hand.

Sakura engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked, hollowing her cheeks. Her clone followed and cupped his balls before lowering her head to lap at the soft skin. Sasuke groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch. Sakura brought him deeper into her mouth while her clone started sucking his balls. She released him with a pop and started pumping him forcefully. While pumping him, she licked the head thoroughly.

"You can go deeper than that," he grunted huskily. She gave him a sultry look. Her clone moved her mouth away but kept toying with his balls. Without ever breaking eye contact, Sakura brought him into her mouth once again.

Sasuke let out another groan when she continued shoving his length into her mouth. Eventually, the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She relaxed and gagged herself on his dick. The sensation it gave Sasuke was marvellous. He fisted her hair and kept her head in place. The clone's hands continued to play with his balls.

"Ah, yeah," he moaned, pressing on Sakura's head.

She released him and took a big gulp of air. She spit on his cock to lubricate it and engulfed it once again. It hit the back of her throat, she held it there for a moment and released. Pretty soon, she had set a moderate pace while making sure that the head of his cock always hit the back of her throat. In no time, Sasuke was spurting streams of come onto her tongue.

She opened her mouth and guided the cock to her mouth. Her clone came closer and caught a few drops of come in her own mouth. Without swallowing his sperm, the two kissed. Sasuke groaned and laid his head back while closing his eyes.

Satisfied with the hot kiss, Sakura made the clone disappear. The pleasure from the clone knocked into Sakura and all it took was a rub against the carpeted floor to send her into another mind-shattering orgasm. Breathing heavily, she climbed onto the sofa.

"How was that?" She smiled, "I watched a few porn movies while you were gone too." She shrugged.

"How many things did you learn while I was gone?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you another time," she winked.

* * *

**a/n:** comments?


	16. snakes

**title:** snakes  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** #88: throat  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Sasuke decides to do a little experimenting with his snakes.  
**a/n:** Like I said, I wanted to do a piece featuring Sasuke's snakes. This may be a little rough but danger makes it a little sexier, right?  
**warning:** sexual intercourse, foreplay including oral, choking and use of snakes.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, what is this?" Sakura asked, eyeing the dim lighting of their room and the _hissing snakes everywhere._

He shrugged off his robe, "I thought we could try something new."

Sakura set her backpack on the table and tentatively walked over to the bed. The snakes roaming around her feet made her a little scared, however it was better knowing they were Sasuke's snakes and were controlled by only him. She felt them slither over her toes and was acutely aware of their soft hisses.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sex with Sasuke was a danger in itself. They would probably faint of dehydration if Sakura wasn't as insistent as she is. Also, he definitely liked to be rough. The aura he emitted during battle is the same one he emits in the bedroom. Sakura shivered at the though of what Sasuke had in mind for her with the snakes.

"Let's play with the snakes," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She put two hands on his shoulders, "I don't know... Sasuke-kun, you know how I feel about your snakes."

His hands trail down her back, leaving tingling sensations in its wake, "You'll be fine."

Sasuke pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and covering her body with his. It didn't help with the soft hissing and rustle that the snakes caused. She continued to feel uncomfortable. He noticed and palmed a breast. She gasped, the sensation of his finger flicking over her nipple overwhelming her. He planted an open-mouthed kiss on her, relishing the feel of her tongue rubbing against his.

Feeling her relax despite the snakes, he silently willed them to come onto the bed. They slithered on and Sasuke rolled off of her. She looked dazed. He kept twisting her nipple, causing her to close her eyes and focus on the sensation. A snake slid around her leg and up, all the way to the apex. It slithered over her clit, making her jolt up. She panicked, but Sasuke gave her nipple a pinch.

Sakura decided to keep her eyes closed. Sasuke raised her arms when the snake reacher her chest. It continued to slither up, around her arm and onto the other arm. The tip curled around her right wrist while the head wrapped around her left forearm. She was pinned by a snake.

Satisfied with her position, he covered her body with his own once again. He pressed open mouthed kisses all along her collarbone, down her neck, in the valley between her breasts. She arched her back to meet his mouth. He sucked gratefully.

When Sasuke reached her navel, he gave it a long lick, trailing all the way down to the top of her entrance. With his long fingers, he parted the folds, revealing a pink nub engorged with blood. Above him, she moaned as the cold air made contact with her hot skin.

Sakura almost screamed when Sasuke put his tongue on her clit, bringing it into his mouth. She gripped the sheets tightly as he continued to suck. The constant pressure on her clit built pressure in her stomach. She felt the knot tightening more, more before it burst. She cried out, spasming under Sasuke's skilled mouth.

"You like it when I make you come with my mouth, don't you? Do you want to taste yourself?"

He balanced on his forearms, bringing his face up to hers. Sakura could see that Sasuke's mouth gleamed with a mix of her come and his spit. She could feel her pussy clenching.

Loving the way she looked at him, Sasuke bent down and took her mouth hard. She kissed him back just as hard, licking the come and spit off his lips. She moaned when his hand went south. His index finger glided over her clit, making her release another drawn out moan.

"How rough do you want it tonight, Sakura?" He trailed a finger down her cheek.

Sakura gulped, making eye contact and replied, "Rough."

Sasuke's hand went to her breast again, grabbing the whole mound, "Relax."

His other hand went to guide his hardened cock to her entrance. With a slow push of his hips, his head was buried into her slick pussy. He loved the way she engulfed him. She loved the way he filled her up to the brim. With a faster push of his hips, he was balls deep inside of her. She arched, impaling herself further on his cock.

Sasuke's hand left her breast and began working her clit. Slowly, he rubbed her through her folds in circular motions. He started moving at a moderate rate, constantly stimulating the bundle of nerves inside of her. Unbeknownst to her, another snake slid up the bed, under her neck.

When he saw the snake wrap around her slender neck, he quickened the pace of his fucking and his fingers. He moved fast, keeping the tempo at a constant rate. Sakura screamed, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten once again. With Sasuke rubbing her clit, it made the sensation a lot more intense.

Moans were spilling out of her mouth, "Yes, yes, please, Sasuke-kun, fuck me faster with your big cock!"

The snake tightened around her neck, but Sakura didn't seem to notice as Sasuke picked up his pace again. He pumped a little chakra into his hips, filling her to the hilt. She cried out every time his balls slapped her ass. The snake tightened a little more and her cry was cut off. At the same moment, the knot in her stomach completely shattered, racking her body with spasms.

The snake slithered off as Sakura coped with the aftermath of her orgasm. Her clit continued to be sensitive. Sasuke slowed down a little, but continued to drive into her with hard thrusts. Her body seized every time he hit that certain spot in her pussy. He stopped rubbing her clit and opted instead to grab onto her breast.

He growled, "Clench that tight little pussy around me. God, Sakura, you're going to make come, _shit!_"

With one last thrust, he buried himself completely inside of her and released his semen. He pumped loads, relishing the feel of a mind-shattering orgasm. Sakura hooked a leg around him, keeping him buried inside her and brought her fingers onto her clit once again.

She furiously rubbed while he was still stuffed inside of her. Within seconds, another orgasm racked her body. She cried out again, arching her back. Sasuke groaned, feeling her pussy walls clench and unclench around him. Finally, her leg went limp and he grudgingly pulled himself out of her. As the snakes around her wrists slithered off, he collapse next to her and gathered her in his arms. In a puff of smoke, the snakes disappeared from their bedroom.

"So, how did you like that?" Sasuke pushed a strand of hair out of the way.

"Intense," she mumbled and buried her face in his neck, "No round two."

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

**a/n:** Maybe I went a little overboard... Anyways, I miss writing smut. I've been writing little drabbles on my tumblr, reviee. Check it out if you have a request!


	17. glass

**title:** glass  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt: **_#61: _secret  
**summary:** SasuSaku. What if the whole village could see?  
**a/n:** I've been teasing about this fic for a while on my tumblr so here it is finally!  
**warning:** exhibitionism, vulgar language, sexual intercourse and anything that might imply.

* * *

Sakura giggled as Sasuke pulled her into Naruto's office and locked the door behind them. The idiot—sorry, _Hokage_—was taking his lovely wife out for lunch today and asked his trustworthy best friends to pick something up for him at the office. They reluctantly accepted seeing as Naruto didn't often get to take Hinata out to lunch, but they were in a rush. Sasuke had just come back from a two month mission and there was no denying it—they were both extremely horny.

Sasuke, who growled and blatantly refused, had found a solution to the problem. They would have sex when they got to Naruto's office. Sakura was appalled at the idea. This was where the Hokage worked! It was sacred, to say the least. Sasuke only smirked and ghosted his fingers over her ass. Sakura shivered.

She quickly fumbled around the office to find Naruto's documents so she could finally get to the good part. She found it and placed it on a cabinet next to the door. When she turned around, Sasuke was pushing her up against a wall. With the breath knocked out of her, she melted in his arms and responded to his kiss.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down the side of her body and the friction it caused made Sakura moan. She jutted her chest out and Sasuke groaned, gripping her hips to grind his erection against her. Sakura pushed the tops of his shirt down while he unzipped hers. She pulled open the belt that help his outfit together and let the fabric drop to the floor. Sakura flung off her shirt and bra while he worked on getting her out of her shirt and shorts.

Finally, it was skin against skin. Sasuke relished the feel of the heat of her skin against his. He kissed her harder, grasping her hair tightly. She moaned and grabbed his member. He growled, releasing her from the wall and bringing her to the chair behind the desk. He bent her over the chair and was about to plunge two fingers into her when he caught sight of the huge glass window sitting behind the chair. He smirked.

Sasuke swivelled the chair around so that her ass was facing the window. Sakura looked up, confused, but before she could say anything he plunged two fingers into her sopping hole. She screamed-she hadn't been penetrated in two months.

"Sasuke—ah!" Sakura buried her face into the fabric of the chair. "What are—"

He cut her off, "You like it when the whole village can see you riding my fingers," he wiggled the said digits inside her, "Maybe you'd like them to see you riding something bigger?"

Sakura was completely mortified, but she felt herself creaming at his words. When her pussy clenched, he increased the pace of his fingers. In moments, she was yelling and her walls were seizing around him. She panted, removing herself from the arm of the chair. Sasuke pushed his soaked fingers into her mouth.

As she greedily sucked, he eased her onto the chair. He spread her legs and swivelled her around so that her bare pussy was displayed to the world. Sasuke smirked and admired his work; she was flushed and her hole was sopping wet.

"Now you can see the whole village while they're watching me eat your pretty pussy," Sasuke slid a finger through her folds, making her shudder, "What a sight it will be."

He lowered his head and ran a tongue down the lips of her vagina. He swirled the muscle around her clit as she started moaning. Sakura gripped the arms of the chairs tightly and her toes curled against the fabric of the chair. She watched the outside as the birds chirped and people lined the streets of Konoha, oblivious to their activities right above them.

It was hot, being spread and thoroughly explored in front of an audience that wasn't really an audience. When Sasuke slipped one finger into her and circled her clit with his tongue, she came violently. She spasmed and yelled as her fingers dug into his scalp.

With his mouth covered in her juices, he engaged her in a hard kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tighter. In return, he tightened his hold around her waist. Sakura stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You'll like this," he slipped his hands under her ass and squeezed her cheeks.

Sakura gasped when she felt cold glass against her back. He let her down and then turned her around, pushing her against the glass. Her face and breasts were pressed up against the glass, on display for everyone and anyone to see. Sakura reddened.

"Now everyone can see how hot you are," he remarked, momentarily lifting her to play with her nipples, "You like it when the whole village can see how horny you are for me? Fucking in the Hokage's office?"

Sasuke growled and gripped her hips. He angled his cock to her entrance and pushed in. She screamed, but the glass muffled the sound. He started pounding into her while simultaneously pulling her hips back to meet his thrusts. He hit her g-spot, making her screech every time he went in all the way.

Sakura felt the pressure build up in her stomach. Her hand reached down her belly to fondle her clit. Sasuke noticed and fucked her harder.

"That's it, Sakura, let the whole world see you play with yourself while I fuck the hell out of you," he growled, pushing in and feeling her pussy clench around him, "Come for me. Let them see you come."

At his words, the pressure exploded as she came. Sasuke rode out her orgasm, keeping her pressed up against the window and ramming into her. Once her orgasm rode out, he fell back into the chair and brought her onto his lap. Sakura looked down to see that he hadn't gotten off yet and his cock was s rock solid.

"You're not done," he positioned his penis at her entrance, "Ride me, hard, Sakura."

Despite her sensitive pussy, she lowered herself onto him in a swift motion. He groaned. Sasuke loved this position the most. He went in so deep at this angle. Sakura continued to impale herself on his cock, bouncing up and down. He grasped her breasts, his thumb flicking over her nipples.

Her breath hitched when she hit that particular spot inside herself. She felt the knot tightening again and in a desperate attempt for a release, she started rubbing her clit. Sasuke sighed when he felt his balls tingle.

Sakura increased the face of her fucking and her fingers. She exploded in another round of an orgasm. Her walls clenched around Sasuke, sending him into a mind shattering climax. He grunted and gripped her hips so that she would continue to fuck him. He rode out his orgasm and let her slump against him.

"Wow," she breathed, "That was hot."

* * *

**a/n:** That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Cross my fingers that the next bout of inspiration hits quickly!


	18. secrets

**title:** secrets  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** _#60: _control**  
summary:** SasuSaku. Sasuke finds Sakura reading dirty, dirty novels.  
**a/n:** for the anon who requested this on my tumblr! I hope you enjoy.  
**warning:** vulgar language, mentions of BDSM

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked over to his girlfriend, who was holding a device in her hands while she rested her back against the backboard of their bed.

"Reading," Sakura mumbled and it almost sounded like a moan.

"You're not holding a book though," Sasuke scrutinized the object.

Sakura looked up, glaring, "It's called an e-reader, you old man. I can get books with a touch of my finger."

"What kind of books do you have?" He circled the bed and climbed in beside her.

She slowly moved the e-reader away from him and turned the screen off, "Romance novels."

"Let me see," he held out his hand.

"No, really, they're just cheesy romance novels… There's really nothing to see!" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sakura," he glared pointedly.

With flaming cheeks, she handed him the e-reader. A wall of text greeted him but once he clicked back to her bookshelf, a wall of very erotic novel covers greeted him instead. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded and Sakura didn't know whether he was aroused or curious or angry.

"Romance novels?" Sakura squeaked, sinking into her pillows.

"_At His Mercy_ is a romance novel?" He looked skeptical.

She nodded.

"What about this one?" Sasuke pointed to a cover where the girl was gagged and tied up with intricate knots.

Sakura nodded again.

He rolled his eyes and put the e-reader on the nightstand beside their bed. "Get on your knees."

"What?" Sakura looked confused.

"Get on the floor and go on your knees." She started climbing out of the bed when he added, "Take off that shirt and the underwear."

She suddenly understood and felt a tingling sensation overwhelm her. The fabric of the shirt dragged over her skin, past her sensitized nipples and over her head. Sakura let it fall to the floor before she stepped out of her panties. Slowly, she sank to her knees and bowed her head.

Sakura felt Sasuke tower over her but she didn't look up.

"So you like reading romance novels?" His hand went to caress the top of her head. "Do you want to be tied up and gagged?" He emphasized the word _gag_ and Sakura felt a bout of moisture pool between her legs.

"No," she whispered, though she regretted it immediately after.

Suddenly he yanked her up and crashed his lips to hers. Sakura moaned at the contact. She felt her back hit the mattress and his knee coming up in between her legs to spread them. A finger slipped through her folds. She was slick.

"You're so wet," he whispered huskily, "You like taking orders from me?"

Sakura arched her back in response, desperate for more contact with his hand.

"Suck my cock," he ordered, "then maybe I'll let you come."

She eagerly got on her knees and gathered his thick cock into her mouth. His hand immediately came up to grasp her hair and force her mouth to take him deeper. She tongued the underside and swirled her muscle around the engorged head. His hips moved in rhythm while the tip of his dick touched the back of her throat.

Sakura pulled back and sucked in a gulp of air before engulfing his member once again.

"Fuck, you suck good cock," he muttered, reaching down to play with her nipples, "Keep going."

After holding her head still and face fucking her for a few moments, he placed her back on the bed. She stared at him with wide eyes, awaiting a new command. He turned to the bedside drawer and withdrew rope.

"I'm going to tie you to the headboard," he climbed over her, reaching for her hands, "You're not going to be able to move… You're going to be helpless while I fuck the hell out of you."

Sasuke turned her over so that she lay on her stomach. She raised her hands above her head while he secured them to the headboard. Her nipples rubbed against the mattress, sending warmth to her pussy. She almost moaned. Suddenly, she felt stinging pain on her ass.

"Mm, do you like being spanked?" Sasuke caressed her ass then hit her again, "Do you?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed in reply, arching her back when he plunged two fingers into her pussy.

Her vaginal walls clenched around his fingers, spasming. In response, he curled his finger inside her, brushing the velvet walls. She cried out, her hips grinding against his hand as he returned to finger fucking her. She thrashed, unable to take the onslaught of sensations.

"Beg for my cock, you slut! Beg for it!" He fucked her harder, adding a third and fourth finger.

Sakura was yelling now, "Yes! Yes! I want your cock! I want your big cock in my tight pussy!"

Sasuke groaned, relishing her words. He pumped her a few more times before withdrawing his hand and replacing it with his throbbing organ. Inch by inch, he pushed his way through. She whimpered above him, feeling the sheer size of him. When his whole cock disappeared inside of her, he stayed in place for a while, teasing her.

"Sasuke, please…" She begged, "Fuck me."

He smirked and nodded. Sasuke moved quickly, his hips pulling back and slamming down. Her pussy convulsed around him, bringing him deeper within her. She moaned loudly, her back arched. He reached up to tweak her one of her nipples as she mewled in delight.

"You like it when I touch your tits?" He groaned, thrusting into her.

Sakura nodded furiously.

In response, he slapped one. She moaned, the sensation flooding her pussy. Her mouth parted as harsh breaths went in and out. He continued to thrust into her at a quick speed, feeling her walls clench around him. He brought a hand down to her clit, rubbing in circular motions.

"You want to come?" He demanded harshly, halting his movements.

Sakura tried to bring her hips up so that his cock would slide into her, but he moved back. "Yes," she moaned, "please…"

"So be it," he said as he resumed thrusting into her with renewed fervor.

She screamed, feeling his hips slam down on her own. One of his hands tweaked her nipple while the other rubbed hard circles on her clit. The sensations were overwhelming. He filled her to the brim.

Sasuke pushed her leg back, freely accessing her pussy. Sakura felt the knot in her stomach explode as moisture flooded out of her. Sasuke groaned, feeling his dick slip in and out as her vagina clenched around him in rippling motions.

"Ah," he groaned as he pulled out and spurted his load all over her stomach.

Sakura was still in spasms from her orgasm. Sasuke slid a finger through his come on her stomach, all the way down to her folds and mixed their juices before he brought it back up to her mouth. Her lips parted, a gasp of hot air puffing out. He entered his finger as she sucked on it sensually. He grunted with approval then removed his finger and replacing it with his lips. When he pulled away, her eyelids were drooping but her eyes twinkled. He cupped her cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, can we do it again?" she asked eagerly.

Sasuke smirked, chuckling darkly. He kissed her again, pressing her into the bed. He would do it as many times as she'd like.


	19. good morning, baby

**title:** good morning baby  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** _#51: _suck  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Sasuke wakes up to a very naughty Sakura.  
**a/n:** for the anon who requested this on my tumblr! I hope you enjoy. and yes the second chapter of this anthology features a lovely morning with SS but this one is raunchier ;)  
**warning:** vulgar language, fellatio, anal penetration, facials

* * *

It had been a long day. He had gone on a mission that lasted over twelve hours and Sasuke was tired. When he finally stumbled home, Sakura was already in bed. He wanted to go to bed without taking a shower, but decided against it. He got into bed fifteen minutes later.

"Sasuke-kun… how was it?" Sakura murmured, sleepiness wearing her voice.

He pressed his naked body to her equally nude one and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sakura's back faced him but she inclined her head to see him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair and resting.

"Fine…" He grumbled, dozing off.

Sakura nodded. She too was tired from her hospital shifts and studying. Her response was to click off the light and fall into sleep.

The next morning, she woke up before him. It was an odd occurrence, because Sasuke was a light sleeper and Sakura tended to start moving around when the sunlight started filtering in through the curtains. Today, he was sound asleep.

During the night, his hand had wandered from her stomach to the valley between her legs. His palm cupped her womanhood and the realization sent a wave of pleasure all the way to her toes. Slowly, she shifted until she was out of his arms and in between his legs.

Sasuke began to rouse, but he wasn't fully awake yet. She drew his limp cock into her mouth until it grew and grew. In a matter of moments, his dick was pulsing with arousal; the veins visible and the head almost purple. She didn't stop sucking.

Her mouth enveloped the head as her tongue darted around and her fingers played with his balls. Sakura's eyes stayed trained on Sasuke's as she waited for him to wake up. A few moments later, he suddenly jolted up and looked down to see Sakura's mischievous smile.

"Jesus, Sakura…" He all but moaned through clenched teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She fluttered her eyelashes and breathed in a sultry voice, "I'm horny…"

Sasuke laid back down as she started bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft. She drew him deeper into her mouth, sucking greedily until he hit the back of her throat. He groaned when she swallowed, the sensation amazing against his sensitized penis.

Still groggy from sleep, he simply let himself enjoy the pleasure. In minutes, he felt the tingle at the base of his spine. He guided his cock out of her mouth.

"Open up," he growled hungrily as he stared down at her. She obediently opened her mouth.

Sasuke tapped his cock against her tongue. Sakura's head stayed still as he increased his pace. With a loud groan, he started spurting his load into her mouth. After the second jet of come, he moved up and shot the rest all over her face.

Sakura moaned, "Ah, Sasuke-kun… Give it to me… Please, ahh…"

He pumped his cock, squeezing every last drop of his come onto her face. He inhaled and exhaled slowly; a consequence from a mind shattering orgasm on his lover's face. His eyes watched her as she gently wiped the come from her chin and sucked it off. She continued to do so, wiping the white liquid from her nose and her cheeks.

As she finished her show of cleaning herself up, Sasuke sat up so he could fondle her. His hand cupped her breast, flicking a nipple with his thumb. His mouth latched onto one as he sucked greedily. Sakura threw her head back and wrapped a hand around his head to pull him in.

His other hand reached down to fondle her pussy. He could feel the juices sliding down her inner thighs as he drew a finger through her folds. His index came back fully lubricated. Sasuke switched breasts and replaced it with a coated hand, effectively smearing her juices over her skin.

Sakura let out a slow moan, obviously enjoying his ministrations. After massaging her breast, he reached down again and slipped a finger into her. It slid in easily.

She began riding his finger, moving up and down on them as he sucked on her nipples. He continued to add fingers, one by one. His middle finger slipped in, then his ring finger and then his pinky. She moaned loudly, grinding against his hand and getting his fingers as deep as possible.

Sakura screamed when her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clenched around his hand as she continued to push them into her at a fast pace to prolong her pleasure. Sasuke was happy to oblige.

When she started to slow, he withdrew his fingers and instead pushed them into her mouth so that she could lick them clean. Sakura gladly complied and kept her eyes locked with his as she did. Sasuke's second erection was starting to get painful.

"Up on all fours," he commanded, delivering a light smack to her behind.

She quickly moved up on the bed so that she was on her hands and knees with her ass facing him. He positioned himself with his hands resting on her hips and his cock angled towards her entrance. He lightly traced a finger through her folds.

"Where do you want me?" He asked huskily, his finger ghosting over her sensitive clit.

"Inside my pussy…" She drawled, biting her lip, "…and my ass."

Sasuke's heart almost stopped. The thought of being inside both of her holes in one morning made his cock twitch with excitement. He made a noise of approval before he spread her lips apart and angled his cock towards her pussy.

In one swift push of his hips, he was buried deep inside of her. Sakura mewled, throwing her head back and arching. She was screaming in moments as he started fucking her with brute force.

"Fuck me, Sasuke! You fuck me so good, god, yes…" Sakura yelled, reaching down to fondle her clit.

Her cries encouraged him as he increased the pace of his hips. Sakura was rubbing her clit furiously, bringing her impending orgasm closer. He hit a sensitive spot inside of her, making her yelp. He hit the spot again and again as she continued to pinch her clit.

Her orgasm hit her even harder than the first one. She screamed loudly, her hand still between her legs. Sasuke didn't let her rest, however, as he ran a hand through her slick folds to lubricate his hand. He then smeared it inside and around her asshole.

Sakura was still screaming when he slowly pushed his cock inside of her. He hissed as her ass clamped down around him tightly. His balls slapped her pussy, sending pleasurable jolts through her.

"Oh… Sasuke… Fuck me in my ass… You love fucking my tight ass, don't you?" Sakura rested her cheek down on the mattress as he started moving, "Yes, yes, yes…!" She repeated when he repeatedly slammed into her.

Sasuke growled, watching himself disappear in her ass. He wasn't going to last long. She was still furiously rubbing her clit so he slipped one finger into her pussy. She cried out.

"Yes, Sasuke! Fuck my ass and my pussy… Oh!" Sakura's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head.

Sasuke continued to penetrate her with ferocity. He felt his balls tighten before he unleashed his load into her ass. She moaned when her third orgasm washed over her. She wriggled her ass and felt the come oozing out of her hole.

Sasuke slipped a finger in her ass and drew out as much as the come as possible. He then stuck it in her mouth and watched as she quietly cleaned it up with her tongue. He collapsed on the bed after that, panting.

"You should wake me up like that every day," he murmured, draping a hand over his forehead.

Sakura scooted closer and intertwined their legs. "I wouldn't mind if you woke me up like that once in a while either…"


	20. anger

**title:** anger  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt:** _#50: _relationship  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura in an angry confrontation.  
**a/n:** for call-me-alessandra, who PM'd me this request. I love it! so I'm going to try to update every week, but don't get your hopes up. I tend to write smut when I have nothing to do, though, so I'm not sure what's going to happen.  
**warning:** vulgar language, sexual intercourse

* * *

Sasuke knew that when Sakura got angry, she went into the forest. She would sit in a tree and listen to the birds chirp and insects make noises. She liked to feel the sun on her face and cool off from her anger. Usually, he would let her be. Today, he desperately needed to explain.

He found her after fourty five minutes of searching. Sakura was angry–as was expected–and she refused to talk to him. She ran away as he continued to chase after her.

"Can't you just leave me alone! Like you always do! Like you're always going to!" Sakura yelled furiously, upping her speed.

He growled, "Just let me talk!"

"No! You never want to talk! What makes you think I should talk to you now?" She shouted back aggressively.

Sasuke was fed up. His blood boiled as he flashed in front of her. She didn't stop in time and ran into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. She growled and rolled away, getting up and ready to flee. Sasuke got up just as fast.

In a second, he had her pinned to a tree.

Her back hit the rough bark, making her cry out and arch against him. His nose flared as his anger bloomed into arousal—overwhelming him with sensations. Sasuke attacked her neck, lips nipping at her skin, pressing open mouthed kisses and hot breath fanning over her skin. She moaned, her core starting to warm and sending pleasurable sensations running through her.

He hiked her legs up around him, rubbing her center against his crotch. She was panting, head resting against the tree. Sasuke pushed his hips against hers, holding her in place as his hands started to wander. They wandered down; pressing against the curves of her hips, under her firm ass and over the folds of her pussy. Her mouth dropped open, sucking in as much air as possible.

"You don't want to talk?" He growled; teeth grating against the skin of her chest. "Fine. We don't have to talk."

Sakura moaned, hands fisting in his hair and pulling. "Sasuke, you bastard—"

His hands palmed her breasts, finger tweaking a nipple. She gasped, all thoughts flying out of her head. Roughly, he pulled the zipper down her shirt and discarded it. He was beyond pleased that she wasn't wearing a bra and proceeded to roughly knead a breast while attacking another one with his mouth.

Meanwhile, her nails made trail marks along his arms and back. Her feet dug into his back painfully, making Sasuke growl. She gripped onto him tightly as he made her feel things she didn't feel with anybody else. She gasped when he sank his teeth on the skin of her breast, marking her.

"Fuck, Sasuke–" she stopped, looking down at the red mark marring her skin.

He silenced her with a pinch of her nipple. She moaned, grinding her hips furiously against his. In response, his hand went down to grab her ass, lifting it up. Sensations shot through her. She gasped and wriggled against him.

Sasuke ignored her, bent on marking her skin. Her hands moved to her skirt as she pushed all her garments off her hips. He moved back, setting her down on the ground and pulling off the skirt and underwear. He flung them over his shoulder and continued attacking her breasts.

His finger trailed down her abdomen and through her folds until he reached her opening. His index poked through, sliding inside easily. He slid his middle finger in and curled, his fingertips rubbing her insides. She arched, her hand reaching up to cup the back of his neck. She pulled him down near her.

"You better make this good." She threatened and he responded by shoving his fingers deeper into her.

Sakura moaned and rolled her hips. His thumb ran over her clit, sending even more sensations through her. She was grinding on his hand now as her juices freely flowed from her hole onto his awaiting hand.

Sasuke took his fingers out. "Get on your hands and knees. I'm going to take you from behind."

Sakura shivered–he was always especially rough with her when he fucked her from behind. She got into the position, ass facing him. He positioned himself, angling so that his cock was at her entrance. In one slick movement of his hips, he sheathed himself in her.

She cried out. "God, Sasuke!"

"You're going to listen," he gritted out, slamming his cock into her again, "to what I have to say!" He slammed into her again and again.

Sakura screamed as Sasuke took her savagely. Her knees rubbed painfully against the forest floor, but the pleasure that was overwhelming her made her forget. All that she was feeling was Sasuke's cock, filling her up, driving into her again and again.

He raised her ass higher up in the air and changed the angle of penetration. Sakura bit her lip and moved her ass back against him to meet his thrusts furiously. He groaned, nails digging into her hips.

"Are you going to listen?" He demanded, hips moving, "Or do I have to fuck the hell out of you?"

Sakura screamed, "No, you bastard!"

Sasuke growled and switched their positions, pushing her back on the ground and spreading her legs wide. Their eyes met. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly parted. She was panting and her hair was splayed everywhere. It was the most erotic sight Sasuke had ever seen.

He rubbed his cock over her folds, teasing her. She wriggled, trying to push him into her. He pulled back, causing a mewl to escape her lips. He smirked as he tapped his cock over her clit.

"You going to listen to me now?" He slowly dragged the head down to her opening.

She bit out a pained, "…no."

Sasuke growled and roughly pushed into her. She cried out. He pulled out and waited three seconds before pushing back in and pulling out. His hand palmed her clit, building up pressure in her belly as he sporadically thrusted into her.

"I'm not going to let you cum." He announced gruffly as the heat built in her stomach again.

Sasuke thrust into her again and pulled out. Sakura bit her lip, not wanting to give in. She felt the desire pool, throbbing viciously inside of her. Sasuke knew it too, as he continued to keep to right speed to keep her on the edge.

"_Fine!_" she practically sobbed, "Let me cum, please, Sasuke…"

He smirked. "No problem."

Sasuke flipped her back to the position they were in before–ass up in the air with him behind her. In one push of his hips, he had completely sheathed himself in her. She cried out, hands clawing at the dirt ground.

He pounded into her. A hand pinched her clit while the other reached up to tweaked her nipple. He grunted and rested his cheek on her back, rocking into her and relishing the feel of her walls clamping down on his hard dick. She made incessant moaning noises and it only fuelled him to rock into her harder.

Sakura's nails dug into the soil as the knot in her belly tightened and snapped. She screamed her pleasure, lowering her face and clenching around him in spasms.

It propelled him to reach his own release as he raised his head and watched as his cock disappeared into her opening repeatedly. Finally, he roared as he spurted his load into her and pulled out.

They rolled onto the floor. Sasuke pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest. Sakura sighed, nimble fingers going to grip his side. He gently stroke her hair as she closed her eyes.

"I'm… sorry." He mumbled, his hands cradling her head now.

Sakura's eyes softened. She moved her body closer to his. "It's okay." She muttered. "The sex was good."

Sasuke smirked evilly as his hand travelled downwards again.


	21. peach

**title:** peach  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt: **_#86: _choices  
**summary:** AU. SasuSaku. Sasuke can't control his urges around his best friend's little sister.  
**a/n:** for the anon who requested this on tumblr! i like the forbidden feel of it, so im doing this for sensuality. i do a lot of AUs for sensuality that i would never do for anything else... i guess that's a good thing! I've noted all of your requests and I have about ten drafts open. Thanks for being patient!  
**warning:** vulgar language, sexual intercourse, cunnilingus

* * *

She glowed, Sasuke concluded. Her skin looked soft and a glow emitted from within her. She smiled brightly all the time, emerald eyes sparkling. It made him want to throw her on the ground roughly and pound into her until her skin shone with sweat.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around just as a ball was sent flying to him. Sasuke caught it in one hand swiftly, not even blinking. Sakura's eyes widened in delight as she clapped excitedly. How innocent, he thought.

They were at Naruto's family reunion of sorts. Sasuke was invited as Naruto's best friend. As of now, he, Naruto, Sakura and Karin were playing catch outside in the sun. He watched Sakura as she laughed and ran to catch the ball, her dress trailing behind her.

Sasuke sighed-being attracted to Naruto's sister was one thing. Being completely consumed by lust at the sight of her was another thing. She was so pure, so fresh. Sasuke was not. In fact, he emitted darkness and had a hard edge to his look.

"Hey! Wait! Let me go get some water!" Sakura shouted, jogging back inside the house.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him-her flowing skirts or creamy skin, but he followed her. He made a signal to Naruto, telling him he wanted water as well. He strolled into the kitchen, where Sakura was pouring herself a glass of water. She looked up.

"Do you want one too?" She asked, smiling at him.

He nodded. They stood in silence while Sasuke swam in raunchy thoughts about her. When he turned to her, she was blushing. It was the prettiest flush of pink and in a moment, he had swooped down and captured her lips.

He felt her gasp, hands flying to press against his chest. He pressed harder into her, fingers digging into her waist. She tipped her head up to meet his lips head on and he was surprised when she threaded her hands through his hair, nails scraping across his scalp.

"Sasuke-kun..." She gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

He lowered his head, mouth latching on her jawline. "Do you want this?"

"Yes!" She breathed, feeling his teeth scraping along her skin.

Sasuke growled and hoisted her up onto the counter. He spread her legs and moved in between them, tipping his head to kiss her. Her hand cupped the back of his head. Her lips moved against his; nipping, prodding.

His hands wandered to her breasts, squeezing. She gasped and a little moan escaped her mouth. His hands moved down, past her waist and over her lap, under her skirt. He moved his mouth to her neck, marking her and reddening her skin.

"Sasuke-kun..." She brought her hands to his sculpted back. "Touch me..."

Sasuke growled at this, reaching in to pull her panties down her legs. He stuck them in his pocket and pushed up her dress to reveal her creamy thighs. She inhaled, leaning back on her hands and widening her legs.

Sakura moaned when he slipped his index finger inside her. His pants tightened painfully.

"You're soaked, Sakura..." He grunted, watching her shining pussy. "You want me that bad, huh?"

"Sasuke..." She hissed, cheeks turning redder.

Sasuke smirked in response and kissed his way down her body. His hands ran over her body, sliding up to brush her nipples and sliding back down to caress her ass. His head dipped in between her legs.

"Have you ever had a man go down on you before, Sakura?" He murmured, blowing against her pussy.

Sakura panted, "...No."

"You'll like it, then." He promised, lowering his head as his tongue came out, lightly touching her folds.

The reaction he elicited from her was instantaneous. Her legs moved, tried to tighten around him but he kept his hands on her inner thighs. His tongue prodded deeper, circling her clit and sucking.

Sakura was gasping now. She sat with her weight resting on her arms behind her, legs spread wide with Sasuke in between her legs. He smirked-this must've been a sight to behold. He heard her family's laughter coming from the backyard and Naruto's screams coming from the front yard. Sakura must've heard them too because she was suddenly biting her lip and forbidding much sound to come through.

"I'll make you scream."

With that vow, he lowered his head again and wrapped his lips around her sensitive clit. She almost cried out, throwing her head back. Sasuke then moved lower, his tongue thrusting into her pussy. She let out a small mewl.

He was ramming his to tongue into her now. The muscle rubbed her insides deliciously, over and over again. She bit her lip, feeling a hot sensation building up in her belly. He kept her legs spread and he kept thrusting and licking, adding fuel to the fire.

Sakura felt it coming. One more lick and he sent her over the edge, spamming and gasping. Juices flooded his mouth as he lapped it up happily. He straightened and leaned over the counter to capture her lips.

"Sasuke-kun..." She wrinkled her nose, now both of their mouthes covered in her come.

"I'm putting it in." Sasuke announced, unbuckling his pants and sliding his cock out.

Sakura watched as he stroked his appendage. Then with a push of his hips, he entered her. Sakura cried out, hands shooting out to grasp the back of his head. His mouth latched onto a nipple as he pulled his hips back, and slammed back into her.

She gasped as he slid his cock in and out of her. He rocked against her, sending vibrating sensations to her clit.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasu...ah!" She pulled his head closer, pushing her breast farther into his mouth.

Sasuke changed the angle of penetration, angling his hips upwards. She squeaked when his cock hit the spot inside her that made everything clench, causing Sasuke to hiss. He increased the speed, gripping her hips and ramming into her.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm gonna... Ah!" Sakura threw her head back as Sasuke watched her come, walls rippling around his cock.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, pushing her legs farther apart and continuing to drive himself into her until he reached his own release. His jaw clenched hard as he pulled out and spurted his load on her pussy.

Sakura rested on her hands, panting and cheeks flushed. He kept his hands on either side of her, panting all the same. She slowly lowered her head, tentatively pressing her lips to his. Sasuke let her kiss him.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you." She whispered, eyes uncertain as she cupped his chin.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "No, Sakura, this-"

"Sasuke-kun, _I love you_." Her eyes hardened, her voice firmer.

Sasuke searched her eyes and knew that she knew that he liked her too. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. His hand reached up to tweak a nipple, causing her to squeak and bite her lip.

"Aa. Thank you, Sakura."


	22. at your service

**title:** at your service  
**author:** reviee  
**rating:** M  
**prompt: **_#19: _master  
**summary:** SasuSaku. Because it's her job, Sakura will do whatever he pleases.  
**a/n:** someone requested maid AU for SSM, and once I finished writing that I said to myself, it'd be so much hotter if they had sex… And so here's the sensuality version!  
**warning:** vulgar language, sexual intercourse

* * *

Sakura was picking something up from the floor when she felt a pair of hands slide under her skirt and over her bury cheeks. She immediately straightened, her face turning bright red as she turned to see who it was. In front of her stood Uchiha Sasuke, the son of the man she worked for, smirking like he had done something highly amusing. She supposed it was highly amusing to him, but she was working.

"Sasuke-sama!" She hissed. "I'm _working_!"

"For me." He drawled, stepping closer to her.

She backed up. "For your father!"

"Are you denying me, Miss Haruno?" He challenged, backing her up against the wall.

Sakura groaned, "Sasuke-sama, it's really not–"

Sasuke ignored her and crashed his lips to hers. They had been doing this–having sex–for the past two months. It wasn't intentional. He didn't know that talking to the maid would lead to him thinking about the maid in provocative positions which lead to him acting on his thoughts.

It wasn't even simply sex. Haruno Sakura was extremely smart and knew a lot. She told him that being a maid was just a way for her to pay for med school. They talked hours after having sex. He supposed that they were in some sort of relationship, but the fact remained that she was working for him right now.

"Sasuke-sama–"

He wouldn't have any of it. He pressed his lips harder against hers, knocking the breath out of her. His knee wedged in between her legs, parting them so that his hand had free access to her cunt. He smirked when he felt how damp her panties were.

"You work for me," he growled, "and you're going to do exactly what I say."

Sakura instantly lowered her head in submission. "Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Good." Sasuke reached a hand up to tangle his hand in her hair. Huskily, he whispered, "Suck my cock."

Sakura felt the warmth between her legs pool at his command. Her lips parted as she sank to her knees, his hand still holding her head. Her eyes locked on his as she unbuckled his pants and freed his pulsing cock. She licked her lips.

They were in the middle of the hallway. Sakura forgot to feel mortified at the fact that someone could walk in on them. The only thing she focused on was the heat between her legs and his throbbing clock.

"Suck." He commanded, pushing her head closer to his cock.

Sakura sucked in a breath and parted her lips before he shoved his length into her mouth. She coughed when he hit the back of her throat and steadied herself by placing her hands on his thighs. Steadily, he thrusted in and out while he held her head in place.

"That's it, Sakura." His head lolled back as he inhaled.

Her hand ran up and down the expanse of his cock in rhythm with her sucking. Her tongue traveled over the underside of his shaft then came up to flick it over the head. Sasuke suddenly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up.

There was an empty table on the side of the hallway. He pushed her onto it and spread her legs. She gasped, cheeks flushing red. His finger traveled over her soaked panties.

"Maybe…" He breathed next to her ear, "…you shouldn't wear these anymore."

"Ah!" She gasped, resting her head against the wall. "I… uh, ah! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" He asked huskily, licking the shell of her ear.

She shuddered. "It'd be… ah, indecent…"

"Indecent like…" He slid his finger under her panties and pushed into her once. "…right now?"

"Sasuke-sama!" She blushed, hands coming up to grip his shoulders. "We shouldn't–"

"We are." He cut her off firmly, hands moving to pull her panties off.

Sakura was now spread on a table, in the middle of a hallway in broad daylight. She braced herself on her hands as he pushed her knees farther apart. He pried down the neckline of her maid dress to reveal her breasts.

She stared at him through hooded eyes as he slid one long finger into her. She closed her eyes as his thumb started to make slow circles over her clit. He added another finger, twisting inside of her. She mewled. He added a third finger and was now thrusting into her at an increasingly fast pace.

"You like being finger fucked in the middle of the hallway?" He growled beside her ear, his other hand holding her upright. "Where anyone could see you?"

Sakura turned away. "Sasuke-sama…"

His other hand reached up to bring her face back to meet his. He leaned in closely, their breaths mingling, before he kissed her deeply. Sakura struggled, moaning, as he felt the familiar clench of her pussy around his fingers.

"Come, Sakura," he beckoned, dragging his finger against her walls.

In a second, she was spasming. Her head was buried in his shoulder as she cried out. Sasuke pumped her, letting her ride out her orgasm. She rocked back against his hand desperately, panting.

When he withdrew his fingers, she slumped against the wall with her knees parted. He almost grinned at the sight. Sakura looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Are you going to…" she bit her lip, "…fuck me now?"

"Don't make too much noise." He teased, placing his cock at her entrance.

Sasuke pushed her legs apart, holding her knees down and he pushed into her slowly. Her walls stretched as her head tipped back. He slid into her smoothly, making Sakura moan in delight. He watched her face.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he swoop down to plant kisses on her neck. He pressed their bodies together sensually and picked up his pace. Sasuke was now swiftly thrusting into her at a quick pace. Sakura's nails dug into his back, crossing her legs behind him.

"Ah, god!" She gasped, tipping her head back. "Sasuke-sama, oh…"

He growled, slamming his hips down on hers. The table beneath them shook loudly, banging against the wall. She gripped him tighter and rocked back against him. When she felt the tightening sensation in her belly, she bit her lip.

Sasuke noticed her walls tightening and smirked. "What if someone saw us right now… You're about to come too."

"Sa-Sasuke-sama…" She breathed, muscles tense as he continued to slam into her.

"You don't want to them to see, right?" Sasuke drawled, "So come quickly."

Sakura moaned as the tension built up. Sasuke reached down to stroke her clit. Within seconds, she burst. She couldn't stop the scream that tore out of her throat. He continued to thrust, prolonging her orgasm.

Sasuke hissed when he felt his balls tighten. He gripped his cock and pulled out, spurting his load all over her stomach. She let out a mewl, head lolling to the side.

"Clean that up." Sasuke smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek and zipping his pants.

He left her; completely naked, spread for the world to see with a load of cum on her stomach.


End file.
